


Give Me Love

by Ivrigasked



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Music, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phichit's a great friend, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Viktor's a model, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuuri's a dancer, implications of sexual acts, these boys finally get the smoochin'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivrigasked/pseuds/Ivrigasked
Summary: Viktor was new to LA and wasn't making progress in becoming familiar with the scene.When a friendly barista invites Viktor to her open mic night with the incentive of a talented new performer, how could be resist?“I’ve never been in to Asian men, Georgi, relax.” Viktor laughed as Sara finished and the young man took the stage. Everyone suddenly started shouting out little hoots and hollers as he sat down by the mic with his acoustic guitar. When Viktor’s eyes first saw him, he was standing in the dark. Now, he was sitting under a spotlight and Viktor could see his beautiful brown eyes and skin that looked soft to the touch, his jaw might as well have been sitting on the table.“Hey, Viktor. Close your mouth.” Yuri scolded.“My god, he’s beautiful.” Viktor whispered.“I thought you just said you weren’t into Asian men, Viktor.”“I take it back. I am very much into this man.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Gosh, its been what...8 months since I've written a fic for this fandom? Amazing.  
> I recently got roped back in, given that it's Yuuri's birthday month, so here we go! 
> 
> Not beta'd, so go easy on me.  
> Viktor is...forward. I'll just leave it at that. Please enjoy!
> 
> Note: Tags are due to change, as well as the rating at some point I'm sure. Keep and eye out for that!

It was a sunny May afternoon as Viktor walked down the unfamiliar streets of Los Angeles. Having only lived in the city for less than a week, he was very slowly becoming comfortable walking around by himself. St. Petersburg had been home to Viktor for all of his life, but he was getting close to the end of his twenties and decided that he ultimately needed a change of scenery, so it was only fitting that his friends demanded that he move with them to the United States on a whim.

Viktor’s best friend Christophe had been making it big in LA for years now as a producer, and had been begging Viktor to come visit, so he was elated when Viktor told him he was moving there indefinitely. Just a few weeks after discussing it with Yuri and Georgi, Viktor had packed his bags and gotten on a number of one-way flights to California. 

Now, Viktor was walking Makkachin down a reasonably quiet street, when he passed by a cute little coffee shop with a Tiffany blue exterior and white lettering on the sign. It caught his eye because even though it was out of the way, it was filled with people. He checked for a “dogs welcome” sign and when he didn’t see one, he quickly tied Makkachin to the light post, kissed her gently on the head and made his way inside. 

The inside of the cafe made Viktor feel warm almost immediately. There were mismatched armchairs and small love seats decorating the room, and lots of different sized tables and desks for people to do their work on. The room smelled like cinnamon and campfire and gave off the most heavenly feeling. Viktor smiled at the atmosphere and made his way to the counter to order a coffee. 

“Good afternoon, sir, what can I make for you today?” the barista asked cheerfully, giving Viktor a bright smile. 

“I will have a black coffee, please. A small.” Viktor smiled weakly back at her, worried that his accent would be difficult to understand. 

“Absolutely, I’ll have that right up for you, can I have your name?” 

“Viktor,” Viktor smiled again, the feeling infectious. 

“Perfect.” She clicked the pen cap shut and smiled up at Viktor again. “Where are you traveling from?” she asked as she slid the empty cup across the counter to her coworker who poured the coffee into it and slid it back. 

“I just moved here from Russia, actually. St. Petersburg.” 

“Wow! That’s awesome. How long have you been in town?” she asked as she squeezed the lid onto the top of the cup. 

“Just a few days.” 

“That’s not long at all!” she laughed. “Well, if you like music and you’d like to meet some awesome new people, on Wednesday’s we host an open mic night. It’s a lot of fun and the people that perform are super talented. We usually get the same few people but just a couple of weeks ago this new guy started performing and he is…” she paused and her eyes got wide. “Amazing.”

“It’s tonight?” Viktor asks, intrigued. 

“Yes sir! Starts at seven.” 

“It sounds lovely, I’d love to come.” 

“Okay! I’ll keep an eye out for you! You really don’t wanna miss it.” 

“Thank you, I’m sorry. I didn’t catch your name?” 

“Mila!” 

“Well thank you again Mila, hopefully I can make it.” Viktor told her and smiled again before leaving the cafe. 

He untied Makkachin from the light post and quickly shot a text to Yuri, inviting him along for the night. Viktor had always liked hearing live music even if it was just acoustic covers of popular American songs. 

 

_To: Yuri Plisetsky_

_Yuri, a local coffee shop has_

_an open mic tonight and I want to go._

 

_ From: Yuri Plisetsky   _

_ Why are you telling me this?  _

 

_To: Yuuri Plisetsky_

_Because you’re coming with me._

_I can’t go alone I’ll look like a loser._

 

_From: Yuri Plisetsky_

_You’ll look like a loser either way, old man._

 

Viktor rolled his eyes at Yuri’s message and looked up, realizing that he had already made it back to his apartment building. Makkachin has clearly already learned the route and committed it to memory. They both enter through the large glass door and walk across the marble floors to the elevator and Viktor taps the button. He types back to Yuri while he waits. 

 

_To: Yuri Plisetsky_

_Whatever. The barista said it_

_would be fun, will you come or not?_

 

The elevator dings and Viktor follows Makkachin inside. 

 

_From: Yuri Plisetsky_

_Fine, but you have to buy me food._

 

_To: Yuri Plisetsky_

_Deal. Meet at my place at 6:30._

 

Viktor finally reached the 25th floor and stepped out of the elevator into his vast and breathtaking penthouse. Deciding upon his initial arrival that it had been much too big for just him, he didn’t even use the top floor but instead moved all of his belongings into the downstairs bedroom and bathroom, leaving the remaining space upstairs unused and empty. 

Viktor slumped down onto his large white sofa after taking off Makkachin’s leash and filling his water bowl and started typing out a text to Georgi, inviting him to go with them as well. 

 

_To: Georgi Popovich_

_Georgi do you want to come_

_with me and Yuri to an open mic_

_tonight at this coffee shop I discovered_

_on my walk today?_

 

_From: Georgi Popovich_

_Yes, absolutely. Hopefully I’ll meet a_

_beautiful woman._

_Women like live music and coffee, right?_

 

_To: Georgi Popovich_

_No idea, my friend. I’m going to_

_assume that most people do._

 

 

_From: Georgi Popovich_

_Probably a safe assumption._

 

_To: Georgi Popovich_

_Meet at my place at 6:30 and we’ll_

_walk over?_

 

_From: Georgi Popovich_

_Sounds like a plan._

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, Georgi and Yuri showed up in the lobby right on time. The three men walked together down the street to the coffee shop since it was so close. Viktor relayed what the barista had said about the talent, and about the new addition that was “amazing”. 

“She told you he was ‘amazing’?” Yuri asked scowling. 

“She said he was new, so who’s to really tell? I’m sure everyone will be good either way. It takes a lot of confidence to get up on a stage, no matter how small.” Viktor explained. 

“I want to see someone who can sing, and dance, and write love songs about me.” Georgi chimed, practically dancing into the street. 

“Wow, slow down there Casanova. Remember what we said about making a gentle first impression? Not scaring the poor girl off right away?” Viktor laughed and placed his hand on Georgi’s shoulder to keep him on the sidewalk. 

“Yeah, man. You gotta be smooth.” Yuri gestured waves with his hands. 

“Oh, and what would you know, Yura? Mr. Heartbreaker at 18?” Georgi retorted, receiving a nasty glare from the smaller boy. 

“Alright you two, we’re here.” Viktor interrupted and held the door open for the others. Georgi made an ‘awe’ noise as he entered, and Yuri snorted, seemingly unimpressed. Viktor noticed Mila from across the room and gave a little wave, and when she spotted him she came walking towards them quickly. 

“Viktor! I’m so glad you could make it! I saved you a table over by the window.” Mila smiled, tucking her short red hair behind her ear and pointing to the round table by the window bench. 

“Thank you so much. These are my friends, Yuri and Georgi. Guys, this is Mila, the barista I was telling you about from earlier.” Viktor introduced them all, excited again by how busy the place seemed to be. 

“Nice to meet you! Make yourselves comfortable. Can I get you anything to drink? We’re gonna start here in about five minutes.” 

“It’s busy, they must put on quite the show.” Viktor smiled and Mila nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll just have a black coffee, thank you.” 

“I’ll do the same, thank you.” Georgi responded, and Viktor caught him staring at the girl. 

“Georgi, contain yourself.” Viktor whispered into his ear and dragged him towards the table. “Yuri, are you going to order?” 

“Yeah uh, I’ll have just a chai tea. Thanks.” Yuri shrugged and followed the older men towards their table. 

“She’s lovely.” Georgi said, referring to Mila and letting his head rest in his hand. 

“I’m going to automatically say she’s off limits.” Viktor told him, scolding. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because if we really enjoy this place and want to keep coming back, you’re not allowed to make the staff uncomfortable.” Viktor said and Yuri had to stifle a laugh. 

“He’s right dude. If you’re gonna find a lady tonight, make it the clientele not the staff.” Yuri barked. 

“Yura.” Viktor scolded. “Behave please.” Yuri scowled and waved his hand in the air. 

“I’m just restating what you already said, Viktor.” Yuri smirked and all three men turned as Mila came to drop off their drinks. 

“Please enjoy, boys! I’m gonna go start this thing.” She smiled and touched Viktor’s shoulder politely before stepping up onto the small stage in the front of the room. 

“Good evening everyone, thank you so much for coming. Tonight we have the usual line up, so let’s get started right away! Please welcome to the stage, Mary!” Mila started clapping gently and stepped off the stage to make room for the small, dark haired girl that took the stage. She sat behind a keyboard piano and started playing a song that sounded familiar but Viktor couldn’t quite place. She sounded lovely but wasn’t exactly captivating. Viktor turned back to his friends and let her song be background noise while they chatted. 

After a few moments it seemed like everyone else had a similar idea and a small wave of voices could be heard over the music. 

“I’m interested in this new kid you told us about, Viktor. I sure hope he’s more interesting than this girl.” Georgi said, sounding bored.

“Mila said that all of these people were coming for him. He must be something else if this place is as busy as it is on a Wednesday.” Viktor explained. “Plus, this girl isn’t terrible.” 

“But she’s not going to make it in this town, either.” Georgi said. Georgi works with Chris at his recording studio, so he was required to know a thing or two about good music and good vocals. “You have to have spark, you know. Something to set yourself apart from the rest of these wannabes.” 

“Well, of course. But I don’t think these people are here performing tonight expecting to get signed, Georgi.” 

“It’s just for fun, dude. Lighten up.” Yuri chimed in. 

“You should play something next week, Yura.” Viktor laughed. 

“Couldn’t pay me to get up on that stage, old man. These folks couldn’t handle what I bring to the table.” 

“Screaming at the top of your lungs into a microphone isn’t what people typically consider music, Yuri.” Georgi deadpanned. 

“It’s not screaming, it’s art.” Yuri told him and Viktor had to hold back his laugh. 

“Ooooooh-kay. Whatever you say little one.” 

Mary had finished playing and stood up from the piano. Everyone clapped politely for her as she stepped off the stage and another girl followed up. 

“My name is Sara, I hope you enjoy my cover of Lorde’s ‘Liability’.” 

Sara started playing and quickly grabbed the attention of the room. She was beautiful, with dark skin and long black hair and dark blue eyes that almost looked purple. Her voice was angelic and Viktor found it lovely. 

“She’s an angel.” Georgi said in a whisper. 

“Yeah, that girl is definitely dating the barista.” Yuri said, straight faced.

“What?” Viktor and Georgi said in unison. 

“Yeah she’s been making eyes at Mila since she got up on stage. Either they’re dating or they’d both like to be dating.”

“Yuri…that’s incredibly observant and a little weird.” Georgi said. 

“Weird that they’re dating? That’s judgmental Georgi.” Yuri asked defensively. 

“No, no. Jesus, Yuri, Viktor’s gay for crying out loud, why would I be judgmental? It’s weird that you picked up on that so quickly. That’s a great skill.” 

“O…kay.” Yuri rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to the stage. 

Viktor spotted a young Japanese man with dark hair and glasses that looked like he was gearing to go up on stage. Viktor couldn’t see him well but thought he might be the next up.

“Georgi, I think that might be Mila’s new fan favorite.” Viktor nudged and pointed to the Japanese man. 

“You think?” 

“He’s the first guy, and she said it was a he.” 

“I’m excited.” 

“Me too.” 

“Alright Viktor. You’re have to control yourself now.” 

“I’ve never been in to Asian men, Georgi, relax.” Viktor laughed as Sara finished and the young man took the stage. Everyone suddenly started shouting out little hoots and hollers as he sat down by the mic with his acoustic guitar. When Viktor’s eyes first saw him, he was standing in the dark. Now that he was sitting under a spot light and Viktor could see his beautiful brown eyes and skin that looked soft to the touch, his jaw might as well have been sitting on the table. 

“Hey, Viktor. Close your mouth.” Yuri scolded. 

“My god, he’s beautiful.” Viktor whispered. 

“I thought you just said you weren’t into Asian men, Viktor.” 

“I take it back. I am very much into this man.” Viktor told Georgi, not tearing his gaze from the one sitting on stage. When he spoke, Viktor almost gasped. 

“Thank you, I appreciate your support. I’m excited to be back again this week. I’ll be covering the song ‘Like Real People Do', by Hozier. I hope you enjoy.” He said with a slight Japanese accent and started strumming. Viktor grabbed Georgi’s arm with force. 

“Ow.” 

“He didn’t say his name.” 

“So?” 

“I don’t know his name. How am I going to get his phone number and marry him if I don’t even know his name?” 

“Jesus, Viktor. Take it down a notch, just ask Mila when he’s done.” Yuri said as the man on stage started to sing. The room was silent and the low notes were almost visible in the air as he sang the words. Viktor stared, unblinking, convinced that this man was an angel. 

 

_“Why were you digging? What did you bury?_

_Before those hands pulled me from the earth?…”_

 

Viktor felt as if his breath was stolen, as he sat silent and staring at this incredible being. He could feel his mouth drying but couldn’t stop it, until brown eyes flickered over to blue and Viktor clapped his mouth shut with shock. 

“Oh my god.” Viktor whispered. 

“What is it?” Georgi asked, also enraptured. 

“He made eye contact.” 

“He was just looking around.” Yuri dismissed. Georgi nodded in agreement and shrugged, putting his attention back on stage. 

 

_“Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

_We should just kiss like real people do…”_

 

He continued to sing and Viktor continued to gawk. Brown eyes looked over to Viktor’s once again but this time, he smiled and held Viktor’s gaze. 

“Yeah, he’s making eye contact.” Georgi whispered from behind. 

“Viktor’s going to expire.” Yuri laughed. 

The young man finished off the song and the room began to clap and cheer once again. 

“Mila was not kidding.” Viktor said. “He was incredible.” 

“His voice was very good, yes. I was surprised. Do you think that’s who she was talking about?” Georgi asked. 

As the room cheered Viktor watched as the other man talked animatedly with Mila before returning to the coffee bar. He sat down and pulled out his phone, quickly distracted from the noise of the room in his favor. 

“I’m going to talk to him.” 

“Wait, Viktor,” Georgi tried to grab Viktor’s arm but he was already out of his seat. The next person had taken the stage and had started to play. Viktor slowly approached the bar, as not to startle the other man. 

“Hi,” Viktor said, attempting to sound as clear as possible. He sat down a seat away as to not seem to direct. (He failed)

“Oh, h-hello.” the other man stuttered out, taken off guard. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to come over and say hi. I’m new to town and Mila told me about this, and you.” Viktor explained and waved his hand over the room.

Oh, she did?” He asked, redness creeping up his soft cheeks. 

“Yes, she said you were amazing and she wasn’t kidding. You’re…mesmerizing.” Viktor smiled at the other man. 

“Uh-thank you. Thank you. I appreciate that.” He smiled weakly at Viktor, all the confidence from the stage had been lost. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov.” 

“Oh, um, I’m Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri smiled and took Viktor’s outstretched hand to shake. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“I don’t mean to be too forward and you’re free to say no, but, I find you extremely captivating and would love to know more about you. Can I take you to dinner?” 

“Me?” Yuuri asked, eyes blown wide and face reddening by the second. 

“Yes, you. Who else?” 

“Well no one’s ever asked me to dinner before. I was just checking.” Yuuri explained and shrugged, laughing. 

“That’s very hard to believe. It would be an honor to take a man such as yourself to dinner. Will you let me?” 

“Sure, yes.” He nodded. “Yes definitely.” Yuuri smiled brightly at Viktor, some of the embarrassment and shyness leaving his features. 

“Does tomorrow evening work for you?” Viktor asked, pulling out his cell phone. 

“Yes.” Yuuri replied instantaneously. 

“Excellent. I’m looking forward to it, very much. May I have your phone number?” Viktor asked as an afterthought. 

“Sure, here.” Yuuri said and passed Viktor his phone. Viktor took it in exchange for his own and typed his number into it. 

“Perfect. Thank you.” Viktor said and smiled at Yuuri. Yuuri handed him back his phone, taking his own in return. “What time works best for you?” 

“Well I get off work at five-thirty so maybe…6:30?” Yuuri said. 

“That works for me. Text me your address tomorrow and I’ll pick you up then?” 

“Okay.” Yuuri blushed again. 

“Hmm.” Viktor hummed in appreciation. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

“See you tomorrow.” Yuuri responded and smiled again. Viktor was very quickly becoming fond of that sweet smile and those brown eyes. He stood up and walked back to the table with Yuri and Georgi. 

“Oh my fucking god old man, I can’t believe you did that.” Yuri screeched and covered his mouth with his hands. 

“Well, how did it go?” Georgi asked, eyes switching back and forth between Viktor and this new Yuuri. 

“See for yourself.” Viktor smirked and slid his phone across the table, displaying Yuuri’s contact card. 

“Oh my god.” Yuri and Georgi said in unison. 

“We’re going to dinner tomorrow night.” 

“Viktor please spare some of your charm to the rest of us.” Georgi whimpered. 

“How are you so fucking good?” Yuri asked, shocked. 

“It’s a talent, really.” Viktor laughed at them and finished off the rest of his coffee. The last performer had gotten off stage and people were getting up to leave. Mila came bouncing over to their table shortly thereafter. 

“So, what did you guys think? Coming back next week? Maybe to perform?” She asked, nudging Yuri with her foot. 

“Viktor asked your golden boy out on a date.” Yuri blurted. 

“Oh? Oh! Good for him! Go get ‘em, Viktor.” She laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm. “My girlfriend Sara played just before him actually!” 

“I told you.” Yuri said to Georgi.

“What?” Mila asked, confused. 

“Oh, nothing.” Yuri laughed and leaned back in his seat. Georgi visibly shrunk. 

“Everyone was fantastic Mila, thank you for telling me about it.” 

“Of course! Will you be in for coffee tomorrow morning?” 

“Yes, definitely. You’ll be seeing quite a lot of me, I think.” 

“Oh good! Well, I’m gonna close up for the night so you boys finish up your drinks and I’ll come by to take your mugs.” 

“Sure thing, thanks again,” Viktor said and Mila bounced away. “Ready to go, boys?” Viktor laughed. 

“Yeah, you gotta get your beauty sleep, pops.” 

“Do not call me that, someone might actually think you’re my child.” 

“You don’t look that old, Viktor.” Georgi says, frowning. 

“But Yuri looks that young.” Viktor smirks, holding the door open for them again before waving goodnight to Mila and noticing that Yuuri had already left. 

“Fuck you, old man.” Yuri barks. 

“We’re headed this direction Viktor,” Georgi points the opposite way. “Text us and let us know how tomorrow goes, yes?” 

“I will, thanks for coming out guys. I really had fun.” 

“You sure did, dude. You sure did.” Yuri says and waves him off. 

 

Viktor walks the rest of the way home, making the mental note to look up this, ‘Hozier’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm thinking the next chapter will up next Tuesday, with weekly posting. Yes?
> 
> If you enjoyed or have anything to say please leave me a kudos or a comment! It lets me know how I'm doing.  
> If there's anything (fluffy or otherwise) that you'd like to see from this fic, please let me know that as well!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @ ivrigasked if you want, for chapter updates and the like.
> 
> Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> This chapter didn't end up including everything I had planned in the outline, but it ended up being way too long to keep the last few things in, so they'll be in the next chapter which works out better for the story anyway. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

The next morning, Yuuri wakes suddenly with a racing heart, having dreamt only of dazzling blue eyes and shiny silver hair. Yuuri leans back against the pillows and takes a few deep breaths to slow his heart rate before getting up to start his day. He doesn’t have to be at the studio until noon, so he has a few hours to spare. He grabs his phone from where it was charging on the nightstand and shoots a quick text to Phichit.

 

_To: Phichit Chulanont_

_Coffee at La Luna?_

 

_From: Phichit Chulanont_

_Thought you’d never ask._

_Meet there at 10?_

 

_To: Phichit Chulanont_

_*thumbs up*_

 

Yuuri rolled out of his bed and shuffled into the bathroom. After less than 10 minutes he was out, clean and refreshed. He grabbed his keys from the hook and headed out the door. 

He was excited to tell Phichit about his upcoming date, realizing that he hadn’t yet told his best friend anything about the encounter with the beautiful foreign man. Yuuri hadn’t thought much about relationships in the last five years, but he appreciated the sudden wake up call. It’s not that he hadn’t ever been in a relationship before, because there were a few less-than-memorable ones throughout college, but nothing ever felt quite right. Yuuri could never feel completely comfortable with his significant other, because his anxiety always loomed just around one corner or the next, waiting to swallow him whole. This new person, this Viktor Nikiforov, seemed ethereal and mysterious, which intrigued Yuuri to no end and he was determined to find out more about this man. 

Yuuri was so lost in thought he almost passed the coffee shop, but caught himself just at the last second. When he entered, Phichit waved him over from a small high-top table in the corner. 

“Good morning, Yuuri,” Phichit grinned. “You look well-rested, which is unusual for you. My senses tell me you have a secret.” 

“Wow, you’re incredible. Incredibly unbearable. Do you mind if I get my coffee first?” Yuuri scowled at his friend. 

“Only if you spill the beans.” Phichit’s eyes gleamed wickedly. He’s known Yuuri for a long time, since their first year of college and he’s the whole reason Yuuri moved to LA in the first place. He’s sharp as a tack and could read people in an instant, which is a very useful skill to have in a city such as this. 

Yuuri rolls his eyes and walks up to the counter where Mila greets him pleasantly. 

“Good morning, Yuuri! Same thing as usual?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Yuuri nods politely at her. 

“You were awesome last night, I’m so excited that you keep coming back! The crowd really seems to like you.” 

“Yeah, it’s a lot of fun. I’ve been really enjoying it. Thank you for inviting me to play, Mila.” 

“Oh, sure sure.” She waves her hand. “Speaking of the crowd really enjoying you…I hear you have a date tonight.” Mila raises an eyebrow at Yuuri. 

“What? How did you—“ Yuuri blushes and tries to hide his face behind the sleeve of his hoodie. 

“Viktor told me. You clearly make a good first impression.” 

“I didn’t—I’m not using this to pick up guys, I swe—“ 

“Oh, hush, like I care?! He’s so good looking he should be an actor. If you don’t date that, I will.” 

“Mila—don’t you—?” Yuuri hesitates, confused. 

“Yeah, I have a girlfriend. I know. And you’re about to have yourself a boyfriend.” She smirks again, sliding the mug across the counter. “Here’s your coffee, lover boy.” 

“I’ll stop coming here, Mila.” Yuuri deadpans as he walks back towards his table. 

“Pfft, no you won’t.” She laughs at him and turns away. 

Yuuri rolls his eyes, exasperated, and sits down across from Phichit, who’s looking at him expectantly. Yuuri raises his eyebrow. 

“Beans.” Phichit says. 

“All right, fine.” Yuuri takes a deep breath. “I’m going on date with a very attractive Russian man tonight and he’s totally gorgeous and out of my league and I’m definitely gonna screw it up and scare him off and he’s never gonna come here again and everything is going to suck forever until the end of time.” Yuuri rambles, then dramatically throws his hands to his face and lets out a long sigh. 

“Well, that was a lot of information all at once. Let me process.” Phichit says, stroking his chin. “So you have a date?” 

“Yes.” 

“With an attractive Russian man?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“And you think you’re gonna mess it up?” 

“Bingo.” 

“Hmm, okay.” Phichit pauses, Yuuri assumes for dramatic flair. “I gotta see a picture and you must tell me details.” 

“I don’t know where we’d find a picture.” 

“What’s his name?” 

“Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri sighs. Phichit’s eyes go wide and he whips out his cell phone and begins typing rapidly. 

“Viktor Nikiforov like the Russian model, Viktor Nikiforov?” 

“What? No. No way.” 

“Silver hair, gorgeous eyes?” 

“Let me see.” Yuuri pulls the phone from Phichit’s grasp and his mouth goes dry. It’s a picture of Viktor, lounging across a white couch modeling _very tight_ Versace briefs. “Yeah, that’s him. Way more of him than I thought I was likely to see before our first date, but that’s definitely him.” 

“Okay, so we’ve established that he’s a God, so do tell how he went about asking you out?” Phichit takes his phone back and places it gently on the table, before resting his head on his hands. 

“I played the song, and then after, I went to go sit at the bar to watch Emily and Jamal play. After a couple of minutes he practically came out of nowhere and asked me to dinner.” 

“More detail.” 

“He said that he was new to LA and that earlier yesterday Mila told him about the open mic and she mentioned that I was playing, so he came. Then he complimented my playing and asked me to dinner. I thought he was kidding at first.” 

“Why?” Phichit frowned. 

“Because look at him, Phi. He’s…stunning and probably super wealthy. The last time someone of his caliber asked me on a date it was a prank and after he stood me up I didn’t come out of our dorm for a week.” 

“This isn’t like that, Yuuri.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because there’s no way he knew of you before yesterday. And he very clearly sounds interested to me.” Phichit explains and Yuuri’s eyes go wide with realization. “What is it?” 

“I may have saw him in the crowd and got caught staring. Twice.” 

“Did he stare back?” 

“Yes.” 

“Ohhhh, you’re so fucked. Hopefully.” 

“Phichit!” Yuuri screeches as the bell above the door rang quietly through the room. Yuuri was burying his face in his hands but saw Phichit’s mouth fall open at whatever came though the door. “What? What is it?” 

“It’s him.” Phichit whispers, and Yuuri whips his head around. 

“Oh no.” 

“Oh, hell yes.” 

“Phichit don’t say anything he doesn’t know who you are.” 

“Oh, I won’t, but you’re going to.” 

“What makes you think that?” Yuuri nearly shouts from beneath where he’s hiding his head under his arms. 

“Because I have to meet him.” 

“Not yet you don’t.” Yuuri frowns and Phichit kicks him from beneath the table and Yuuri lets out a loud squeak. He turns back to Viktor, who’s now staring, confused. When he processes and sees Yuuri sitting there, he smiles warmly and waves. Yuuri waves shyly back as Viktor takes his coffee from Mila and glides over to their table. 

“Hello, Yuuri, what a delight to see you this morning. Am I interrupting?” Viktor asks, bemused at Phichit’s presence. 

“No, no. This is my best friend, Phichit. Phichit this is Viktor.” 

“It’s a pleasure.” Phichit says cooly, smiling and extending his hand toward Viktor. 

“It’s all mine.” Viktor smiles and shakes his outstretched hand. 

“Would you like to join us, Viktor?” Yuuri asks, holding his mug so they can’t see his hands shake. Viktor clicks his tongue and frowns, eyes falling. 

“I would love to, Yuuri. But Makkachin, my dog, is waiting for me outside. Tied to the light post, the poor thing. I must rescue her before she chews through her restraints and leaves me for a better life.” Viktor says, pretending to dab his cheeks. Phichit laughs at the joke and Yuuri smiles brightly. 

“Please, by all means, go save her.” Yuuri laughs and Viktor smiles at him, a little rosiness decorating his nose and cheeks. 

“I’ll see you tonight, Yuuri. Don’t forget to send me your address.” Viktor says as he turns to leave. When the door shuts behind Viktor, Phichit’s mouth practically hits the table and Yuuri expires into his own hands. 

“Oh my god. Oh my GOD, Yuuri. Holy SHIT.” Phichit stands and begins pacing back and forth in front of their table. 

“Keep your voice down, Phichit.” 

“You’re going on a date with _that_! I would kill to be you right now, please. He’s hot and he cares about animals and he’s _funny_?!” Phichit panics. “You’re my best friend on this earth but I hate you so much right now.” 

“Phichit.” 

“Mila!” Phichit shouts and Mila pops out from behind the espresso machine. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re a saint! Thank you!” 

“For?” Mila asks, puzzled. 

“Give it a couple hours and you’ll know.” Phichit winks at her, she furrows her brows further. 

“Phichit!” Yuuri yells, his face darkening. He rises from his chair to pull Phichit back into his own. “Will you give it a rest? The date probably won’t even go well.” 

“Why do you keep saying that?” 

“Look at him, Phi, and then look at me. I’m just fresh out of college, and he’s like, fresh out of a fairytale.”

“Yuuri, stop selling yourself short. You’re charming, and I would say you’re attractive but that’s weird to say as your best friend even though it’s true. You’ve got a very appealing face and a far more appealing backside.” 

“Stop it, Phichit, _no_.” Yuuri cringes at the compliments coming from his friend. 

“Fine, don’t take my word for it. But do take my word when I say that that man,” Phichit points to the door Viktor just left through. “Is _very_ into you.”

“Enough,” Yuuri runs his hand through his hair. “He doesn’t even know me. When he learns how awkward, uncoordinated and uninteresting I am he’s going to walk out of that restaurant and leave me with what I assume is going to be a very expensive tab.” 

“A guy like him would at least pay his half of the tab, Yuuri.” 

“You’re not helping.” 

“All right, I’m sorry. Look, what’s the worst thing that could happen? You go on the date, and you don’t enjoy yourself. You go home and you never think about it again. Plus, what if he’s as dense as a brick wall? Then you have nothing to worry about.” 

“What’s the best case scenario?” 

“That you fall deeply, deeply in love with each other and get married tomorrow.” 

“That’s soon.” 

“Not. Soon. Enough.” Phichit says as he slams a fist on the table. 

Yuuri frowns at his friend and checks his watch. It’s nearing eleven, and he still needs to go home and gather his things before he goes to work. 

“We should get going if we’re going to make it to the studio on time. Do you want to come over after work to help me pick out an outfit?” Yuuri asks as he rises from his chair. 

“Yes, definitely. You’re gonna look so hot, Yuuri.” 

“You’re not allowed to dress me like a stripper, Phi.”

“Well why not?” Phichit pouts at they wave to Mila before leaving the cafe. 

“Because we’re going to a nice dinner and I can’t show up looking like I get paid by the minute.” 

“Fair enough.” Phichit shrugs and hugs Yuuri before heading in the opposite direction. “See you shortly!” 

 

————————

After work, Yuuri sits on his bed as Phichit rummages through his clothing. His hands are starting to get clammy and his heartbeat has maintained a quickened pace. His phone buzzes from somewhere on the bed. It’s message from Viktor and Yuuri nearly passes out. 

 

_ From: Viktor Nikiforov  _

_ Yuuri, I’m worried that I haven’t  _

_ heard from you yet.  _

_ Are we still on for tonight?  _

 

Yuuri panics, and he can feel the color drain from his face. He quickly types back the reply, ignoring what Phichit is saying to him from the closet. 

 

_ To: Viktor Nikiforov _

_ Yes, I’m so sorry. I was so busy  _

_ at work today.  _

_ Here’s my address.  _

 

Yuuri sends him the location. 

 

_ From: Viktor Nikiforov  _

_ Ah, thank you so much.  _

_ I’ll see you in a half hour,  _

_ I’m looking forward to it.  _

 

“Oh my god.” Yuuri breathes. 

“What?” Phichit asks as he whips around, holding a velour top. Yuuri shows him the text and Phichit nearly falls to the floor. “Oh my god. He’s looking forward to it?! Oh, you’re done for. Good luck tonight, buddy. I don’t think you’re gonna make it out alive.”

“What? You make it sound like he’s going to kill me.” 

“Yeah! With his good looks and his mad charm!” 

Yuuri sighs and flops backward onto his bed. “What should I reply with?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe a ‘me too’?” 

“Right, duh.” Yuuri says and sends it. “What have you picked for me to wear?” 

“Okay, this is what I’ve got so far.” Phichit says, holding up a bundle of clothing. “Gray jeans, navy blue button down, with a white cable knit over the top. You look fantastic in blue, and it’s just dressy or casual enough to work with whatever setting he’s chosen.” 

“Damn it, you’re good.” Yuuri says, taking the clothes from his friend. 

“All right, go get dressed.” Phichit pushes his towards the bathroom and Yuuri chuckles, his nerves increasing slowly with every passing moment. 

 

Yuuri emerges minutes later all dressed, and Phichit gives him an enthusiastic nod. 

“Damn! Look at you kid!” 

Yuuri runs his hand through his hair nervously and blushes. “Thank, Phichit.” 

“You should slick your hair back, it works with the look.” 

“I never do that outside of shows, you know that.” 

“Make an exception. He’ll be able to see your face better.” 

“I wear glasses, Phi.” 

“Your point? Just do what I tell you.” 

“Fine.” Yuuri grunts and returns to the bathroom to put gel in his hair like Phichit demanded. He walks back into this room and Phichit looks up from his phone before throwing it backwards onto the bed and jumping off of it. 

“You are my finest creation.” Phichit says as he rests his hands on either side of Yuuri’s face. 

“He should be here any minute.” 

“Do you want me to leave now?” 

“No, you can stay as long as you want. If you leave now I’ll have a breakdown.” 

Phichit hums in understanding and they both walk into the living room to rest on the couch until Viktor arrives. 

They chat idly until Yuuri’s doorbell buzzes on the wall. They both look toward the door but neither move. After a few minutes, it buzzes again. 

“You have to answer it, Yuuri.” 

“You do it.” 

“No, that’s weird.” Phichit says and kicks Yuuri until he’s up from the couch. Yuuri walks slowly over to the buzzer and hits the button. 

“Viktor?” He says into the microphone. 

“Yuuri! I’m waiting for you outside.” Viktor’s voice comes crunching through the speaker. 

“Okay, I’ll be right down.” He buzzes back. He turns to Phichit, his face going pale again. Phichit is looking at the window, down to the street, eyes blown wide. He turns back to Yuuri. 

“Yuuri, don’t panic, but I think he drives an Aston Martin.” 

“I don’t know what that even is.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Oh, god.” 

“You need to leave now Yuuri or it’s gonna get weird.” 

“It’s already weird, Phichit.” 

“Go! Jesus, man! Leave!” Phichit darts over to the door from the window and pulls open the door before shoving Yuuri out. “Call me when it’s over if I’m not still here, okay? Or if you’re inviting him back tell me to leave when you’re on your way. Now, bye!” Phichit yells and slams the door in Yuuri’s face. 

Yuuri takes the elevator and it feels as though it’s taking hours to glide downward. When the door’s finally open, Yuuri can see Viktor silhouetted against the windows of the lobby, silver hair reflecting the dying sunlight. He looks unearthly in the most wonderful way. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor hums and meets him the middle of the room and leans in to kiss him gently on the cheek. “You look lovely.” 

“Thank you—you do too.” Yuuri stammers. 

“It seems as though we’ve matched accidentally, however,” Viktor laughs, tugging on the blue collar peeking out from under Yuuri’s sweater. Yuuri’s confused until he tears his gaze away from Viktor’s face to admire his outfit. The older man is dressed in a navy blue suit with a white button down underneath. He’s wearing no tie and has left a few buttons untouched. Yuuri cheeks heat under Viktor’s gaze and he looks back up to meet it. "Shall we get going? I’m famished.” 

“Yeah—yes.” Yuuri stutters, and Viktor leads him out of the lobby by taking his hand. Yuuri nearly swoons. 

Viktor walks right up to the fancy-looking car parked against the sidewalk and pulls the passenger door open for Yuuri, who manages to gracefully slide inside the small interior of the car. Viktor walks around the front and in a matter of seconds he’s in the cab and the engine purrs to life. 

“Do you like Italian?” Viktor asks Yuuri as he pulls onto the street, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Hmm? Yes.” 

“Good, because we’re having Italian.” 

“I don’t go out to eat very often, so this is a nice change.” 

“How do you eat then?” Viktor gapes. 

“I…cook?” Yuuri replies, confused. 

“You’re beautiful, you’re talented, and you can cook?” Viktor gasps and runs a hand through his hair in fake exasperation. “Where have you been all my life?” Viktor shrieks. 

“Japan.” Yuuri deadpans and Viktor stares at him. A look of worry crosses Viktor’s face but Yuuri spares him and smiles brightly. “That was a joke. I’m here now, aren’t I?” 

“Oh, good. And yes, I’m happy that you’re here now and that I just so happened to stumble upon you.” 

Yuuri hums in contentment. “What did you do today?” He asks. 

“Mostly lounged around, took Makkachin for a walk, went to see my friend Chris at his studio. The usual routine. You?”

“Worked mostly. Phichit and I work at the same ballet studio. Do you work, currently?” Yuuri asks as Viktor turns onto the main highway. 

“Not at the moment. Haven’t decided if I want to continue my old career from Russia, or try on something new.” 

“You used to model, right?” 

“Yes, how did you know?” Viktor’s eyes narrow at the question. 

Yuuri blushes but tells Viktor anyway. “Phichit googled you this morning.” 

“Ah. That makes sense. I guess you know more about me than I do about you. That’s not fair.” Viktor frowns. 

“No, no. Just that you used to model. I didn’t stalk your wiki page or anything like that.” Yuuri explains, waving both hands in the air. 

“I wouldn’t mind even if you had. It’s public knowledge.” Viktor shrugs, and Yuuri can tell he’s closing off. Yuuri, gathering the courage, rests his hand on Viktor’s, which is resting on the arm rest between them. 

“Viktor, I swear. I don’t care about any of that. I want to know the real you.” 

“Yuuri~” Viktor hums, his cheeks turning pink. “That’s very sweet. Thank you.” 

Viktor smiles the rest of the way to the restaurant as he and Yuuri talk about work. Viktor mostly listens as Yuuri talks about dancing and the children he teaches and his friendship with Phichit. 

Viktor pulls the car into the restaurant valet and hands his keys to the gentleman waiting. Viktor strides around to Yuuri’s side of the car and gets the door for him yet again. Yuuri slowly gapes at the exterior of the restaurant, which appears to be very elegant from the outside. It’s a two story building with large glass windows and wood framing. The hostess smiles as Viktor approaches and gives his name, and she bats her eyelashes one to many times for Yuuri to be comfortable with. Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand and they walk together into the restaurant and up to the second floor, following the hostess. She leads them to a cozy table by the window with a gorgeous view of the city. Yuuri hadn’t noticed that they’d driven this far into the mountains, and gawks at it as they both sit and place their napkins in their laps. 

“It’s perfect, isn’t it?” 

“How do you even know about this place?” 

“I asked Chris for a recommendation, as I haven’t been in the city long enough to know the more romantic spots.” 

“Wow. This is something else.” Yuuri says in almost a whisper, still admiring the sights. 

“I can’t wait to taste the food.” Viktor says and Yuuri hums in agreement as he tears his gaze away from the city lights to look at the menu. Yuuri starts to feel sick when he sees the prices of the entrees. There’s no way he’d ever find himself in a place like this unless he was in the presence of a very wealthy person. He frowns slightly, and Viktor doesn’t miss it. 

“What is it, Yuuri?” 

“This place is very expensive.” 

“So? Think nothing of it, darling. I want to spoil you.” 

“Why?” Yuuri asks, confused at the idea. 

“Because you’re lovely. And I don’t know what it is about you but from the second I saw you I knew I needed to talk to you, to know you.” Viktor sighs. “I know it sounds silly but it’s true.” 

“It doesn’t sound silly, I get it. I…I feel the same way.” Yuuri confesses, the heaves a sigh of relief. Viktor’s face heats and he smiles warmly at Yuuri. 

“Good, now let me lavish you with compliments and treat you to an expensive dinner that you don’t have to cook. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Yuuri giggles. Viktor’s smile falls open and he gapes at Yuuri again. “What?” Yuuri asks, still giggling. 

“That is my new favorite sound.” 

“Oh, stop it.” 

“No, really.” Viktor blushes and Yuuri blushes back as the waiter comes around to take their drink order. They quickly order in succession so that they can get back to talking. 

“So, Yuuri, tell me about your family.” 

“Well, my mom and dad run a hot springs resort back in Japan, and my sister Mari helps out.” 

“Oh? That sounds relaxing.” Viktor hums. “Why did you leave Japan?” 

“I moved to Detroit to study dance, and that’s when I met Phichit. We were roommates. Then after we graduated, Phichit wanted to move to LA to try to get into the Los Angles Ballet.” 

“So you went with him?” 

“Yeah, and we both got in. So that’s what we do for money now, and then when we’re on off season, we stay in shape by teaching little kids.” 

“That’s lovely.” 

“It’s really a lot of fun.” Yuuri nods. 

“When’s the last time you saw your family?” Viktor asks and Yuuri visibly winces. “Yuuri I’m sorry—“

“No, it’s not…I haven’t been back to Japan since before I left for college. That’s just over five years ago now.” 

“Is there a reason why?” Viktor gently prods. 

“Nothing in particular, I just feel like they aren’t as proud of me as they could be. I could have been a doctor, like my dad wanted, or not gone to school at all and instead stayed home like Mari did.” 

“I don’t think that’s on you, Yuuri.”

“I know, I just feel guilty.” 

“I’m sure you’ll find it in yourself to go back there.” 

“Yeah, I miss them. I miss home. But money is tight in off season, so it’ll have to wait for now.” 

“I’ll take you.” Viktor says, taking a sip of his drink that the waiter has just dropped off. 

“Viktor, no.” 

“Fine, but the offer stands. I’ve never been to Japan.” 

“I find that hard to believe.” Yuuri scoffs and Viktor playfully rolls his eyes. 

“It’s true.” 

“All right, fine. Your turn.” Yuuri takes a sip of his beer. “Tell me about your family.” 

“There isn’t much to tell.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry I asked. I—I didn’t know.” 

“Well why would you? Think nothing of it.” Viktor says, waving a hand through the air. “Where did you learn to sing and play guitar?” 

“I uh—“ Yuuri stutters, caught off guard by Viktor’s sudden subject change. “I’m self taught on guitar and I’ve always been able to sing, ever since I was little. I used to dance around the onsen in the big, oversized green robes. My mother has it on tape.” Yuuri blushes and hides his face in his hands. 

“Oh now I’m definitely taking you to Japan, just to see that.” 

“I’ll call her and tell her to burn them.” 

“Would she?” 

“Probably not.” 

“Then that’s perfect. I’ll buy the tickets tomorrow.” 

“Oh, no you won’t.” Yuuri shakes his head and laughs, causing Viktor to laugh too. 

The waiter comes back to take their food order, and both men realize they had hardly looked at the menu. They quickly pick something simple and hand their menus to the server, who bows politely and walks away. 

“Yuuri, look what you did! You’re such a distraction.” 

“Speak for yourself, Mr. Talkative.” Yuuri frowns, although amusement is written all over both of their faces. Viktor laughs again, and Yuuri’s heart warms at the thought of spending more time with Viktor, but tightens at the thought of him being too far out of his league. What would a successful man, who’s conquered the modeling world and has too much money for his own good, want with a simple, Japanese dancer who’s struggling to make ends meet? Somewhere along the line things are bound to go wrong, and the thought threatens to strangle him. Yuuri starts to chew at his bottom lip, and Viktor reaches across the table to take one of Yuuri’s hands. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Viktor asks, concern creeping along his face. 

“I—yes, I’m fine. Thank you.” 

“Okay.” Viktor pauses and rubs circles into the back of Yuuri’s hand with his thumb. He continues to ask Yuuri about his childhood, always turning the subject back to him if Yuuri tries to sneak in any deeply personal questions about his life before moving to LA. Their waiter comes and goes with their meal, and they eat together happily, Viktor dancing around the subject of his family and his childhood, and yet Yuuri still falls way, way to quickly for the other man, charmed by his eloquence, his politeness, his never-ending compliments and his downright and slightly confusing dorkiness. Yuuri quickly learns that Viktor loves reading, music, walking on the beach with Makkachin, and sleeping in late. Yuuri observes that Viktor’s eyes are like the ocean, and his hands are gentle and soft to the touch, which leaves Yuuri wondering what the rest of him is like. Absentmindedly, Yuuri wonders what it’s like to kiss a man such as this, staring at his lips while he talks. 

They order dessert and finish it quickly, realizing that they’ve been sitting and talking for hours, and the restaurant is starting to die down. They walk hand in hand back to the valet, and the man whips Viktor’s car into view within a matter of minutes. 

Back inside the car, Yuuri sighs happily and Viktor continues to hold his hand while he drives. 

“Now Yuuri, as much as I’d love to take you back to my place, I’m a gentleman, so I’m going to take you home.” Viktor smirks at Yuuri who groans internally, but nods anyway. They drive the rest of the way in comfortable, tired silence, listening to the music playing over the stereo. Viktor arrives far to quickly at Yuuri’s apartment, and comes around to get his door for the final time that evening. 

“May I walk you up?” 

“Please do.” Yuuri replies and Viktor takes his hand. They enter the elevator, still holding hands, and Yuuri soon finds himself resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Tired, darling?” Viktor asks and Yuuri simply groans, which Viktor takes as a yes. When the doors open, Viktor leads Yuuri down the hallway but quickly realizes that he doesn’t know which door is his. Suddenly, he’s being pulled to a stop. 

“This is me.” Yuuri frowns, releasing Viktor’s hand and pulling his keys from his pocket. 

“That’s a bummer.” 

“What is?” Yuuri asks, turning the keys in the lock. 

“Our date is over. I want to spend more time with you.” Viktor sulks, leaning against the wall next to Yuuri’s door. He catches Yuuri’s cheeks dusting with pink, and Yuuri looks up at his from behind his glasses. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to run into me tomorrow.” 

“Now you’re giving me ideas.” 

“I didn’t say anything.” Yuuri shrugs and smiles. 

“Yuuri, I want to ask you something, but feel free to say no.” 

“Why do you keep saying that?” 

“Because I don’t want to scare you off or make you uncomfortable.” 

“What is it?” Yuuri asks, but Viktor’s gaze drops to the floor. 

“I—May I kiss you?” Viktor asks, gaze meeting Yuuri’s again and his hand coming up to Yuuri’s cheek. All of a sudden, Yuuri surges forward, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck and kissing him hard. Viktor is caught off guard but soon wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist in return, deepening the kiss. 

All too soon, both men pull away, breathless. 

“I thought you’d never ask. Hell, you didn’t need to.” Yuuri says. “Goodnight, Viktor.” He whispers before kissing the flustered man again and closing his door behind him. 

Viktor returns to his car in a daze, and gets lost twice on his drive home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you did, please leave a kudos and comment if you want, I love to hear from you! 
> 
> NOTE: The next chapter will most likely come the week after next, because I'm moving this weekend and won't have a ton of time to write the chapter, considering I haven't even finished the outline yet. Just keep an eye out and don't forget to bookmark and subscribe if you want to know when I post another chapter.  
> Thanks! 
> 
> EDIT 12/6: Hey everyone! If you're just now reading this, it's been almost 3 weeks since an update. I just finished my semester at school today, and I have my last few nights at work this weekend so hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime this upcoming week. Feel free to come hassle me on tumblr, or just ask questions or look for updates on the fic @captain-sass-pants or @ivrigasked, I reply to either. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri has anxiety, and Viktor heroically squashes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, HELLO! 
> 
> First off, I'm so terribly sorry that this chapter took me so damn long to churn out.  
> It's not even a long one!  
> I had the first part of my move, job hunting, finals, and then the second part of my move to get out of the way before I could responsibly sit down and spend time finishing this chapter.  
> I know you probably don't care, but I feel guilty if I don't tell you what's happenin'. 
> 
> HEADS UP: Check the tags and warnings as they may have changed and will continue to change through the next few chapters. Yuuri's got all those inner demons, you know? You know. 
> 
> This chapter is completely different than I had planned in the outline. These boys got off track REAL QUICK. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm so happy to have some free time to get this done. Enjoy!

It wasn’t Yuuri’s intention to leave Viktor on read for two days, really. With work and generally avoiding any kind of human interaction besides Phichit, Yuuri had opened and read all of Viktor’s texts, but replied to none. On both Friday and Saturday morning Yuuri had received a very sweet ‘good morning’ text, but didn’t respond, and Viktor sent no more throughout the day. Yuuri was up to his neck in anxiety and dread, in desperate need of some kind of relief. 

It was Sunday morning and Phichit was over, the two just sitting quietly on the couch watching the food network. Viktor had yet to text Yuuri that morning, and it made Yuuri shrink in on himself, worried that he’d ruined his chances completely by letting his worry get the best of him.

“Yuuri,” Phichit called, snapping him back to reality. “What’s wrong?” Yuuri frowned at his best friend and sunk lower into his couch, staring blankly at the tv. 

“It’s hard to explain.” 

“Well, try.”

“It’s Viktor.” Yuuri sighs. 

“What about him? What has he done?” Phichit panics, leaning forward, brow furrowed. 

“No—nothing. He’s wonderful. That’s the problem,” Yuuri admits. “He’s been texting me but I’ve been blowing him off.” 

“What? Why? I thought the date went really well?” 

“It did. Like I said, he’s incredible. _Too_ incredible. He’s completely out of league.”

“Oh my _god_ , Yuuri! We’ve been over this! You can obviously tell he’s interested in you, why won’t you just give him a chance to prove it?” 

“Because, Phi. He’s wealthy, handsome, charming, sweet, funny, and smart. He deserves to be with someone who can match him in all of those things.” 

“He said he wanted to spoil you, though, didn’t he?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then let him! Let him be your prince charming, if you’re so convinced he’s from a fairytale.” 

“I don’t care about his money, Phi.” 

“You care that he has it.” 

“No, it’s not that. He’s to me what Daenerys Targaryen is to Westeros. Powerful, untouchable, and a little bit frightening.” 

“Did just use Game of Thrones—“ 

“Yes I did.” 

“Two platinum blondes ruining your life there, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri hums in agreement. 

“Okay, okay. I get it. You’re intimidated by him.” 

“Yes, exactly.” 

“All right. Here’s my idea. Give him another date, maybe two, to show you that he’s not this untouchable being. He’s just some Russian guy, who’s a little dorky, who wants your attention and wants to be around you. What’s wrong with that?” 

“He could get to know me?” 

“Yeah, Yuuri, I think he wants to. That’s kind of the point.” 

Yuuri groans and reaches for his phone, raising one eyebrow at Phichit, who nods reassuringly. 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor jumps when he hears his phone vibrate on the desk. Chris’s eyes dart to his and then both look back at the phone. 

“Do you think it’s him?” Chris asks, whispering as if someone else will hear him. 

“No, it’s probably Yakov, wondering when I’m going to want to schedule a new photoshoot.” Viktor whines, pushing the phone farther from him. 

“You should check it.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Look, Vik. I know you feel like he’s rejecting you. But he doesn’t come from the same kind of universe you and I live in. He doesn’t live a fast life, he’s not used to the fancy cars and the fancy dinners. You just gotta give him some time to adjust.” Chris explains, leaning back in his chair. Viktor sighs and looks over at his phone. He picks it up and his heart skips a beat when Yuuri’s name appears on the screen. He smiles at Chris who rolls his eyes, but smiles back. 

 

_From: Yuuri Katsuki_

_Would you like to go get_

_coffee and then go for a walk?_

 

Viktor’s smile falters, and Chris takes the phone from his hand. 

“Why are you frowning, Viktor? This is a good thing. He texted you, no?” Chris asks, handing him back his phone. 

“It has the same feeling as ‘We need to talk.’” Viktor says, visibly shrinking. 

“No, I think you’re just imagining that it does. Did he give you any indication that he wasn’t interested in you, besides not texting you back this weekend?” 

“No.” 

“He kissed you last, remember?” 

“Yes, and it was amazing.” Viktor swoons. 

“All right then, text him back and tell him you’ll meet him.” Chris demands and Viktor swipes the text chat open. 

 

_To: Yuuri Katsuki_

_Sure, what time?_

 

Play it cool, Nikiforov. 

 

_From: Yuuri Katsuki_

_12:30?_

 

“Oh.” Viktor pauses. 

“What is it?” Chris asks, turning his attention away from his own phone. 

“He wants to meet in an hour.” 

“Well, what did you think he meant? Next Sunday?”

“That’s really soon. I look like shit, Chris! I need to go home and change right now.” Viktor panics and begins to gather up his belongings. He swipes his keys from the hook by the door and looks around the room desperately, forgetting something. Chris frowns at his friend and hands him his phone from where it lay on the desk. 

“You won’t be late, Viktor. It’ll be fine. Don’t rush on your way home and get in a wreck, because then you won’t make it at all.” 

“Thanks for the pep talk.” Viktor grunts, running his hand through his hair. 

“Go get him, tiger.” 

“Don’t ever call me that again.” 

“Whatever, just go!” Chris laughs at his friend and Viktor stumbles out the door of Chris’s recording studio and out onto the street where his car is parked. Viktor realizes he hadn’t responded to Yuuri in his flurry to leave, so once he’s inside his car he sends him a quick response. 

 

_To: Yuuri Katsuki_

_Sounds great, see you then._

 

Admittedly, Viktor knew he was being a bit cooler than he wanted to be towards Yuuri. The truth is, he knew Yuuri was special, one of a kind, and he wanted nothing more than to spend all of his free time getting to know him. But he wasn’t willing to put his heart on the line, just to get broken and leave him feeling cold and lonely again. But the moment he laid eyes on Yuuri his whole world regained light and color, and he wasn’t ready to give that up just yet. 

He sped off towards his apartment to take a quick shower, brush his unruly hair, and change his clothes. He didn’t want to seem overdressed, so he chose to go with dark jeans and a white long sleeved v-neck. He wrapped his watch around his wrist and checked the time, and it was just before 12. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave early and beat Yuuri there, or arrive fashionably late. Either way, the thought of seeing the other man again made his heart rate and his hands shake. He grabbed his phone and his keys from where they sat on the table by the door, and he slowly made his way out to the street. 

It had been a very long time since Viktor let himself get close to someone, both physically and emotionally. Sure, he kept his friends close but they didn’t really know anything Viktor didn’t want them to. But Yuuri was different; Viktor wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to wake up next to him and hear about his family and introduce him to Makkachin. He wanted Yuuri to be a part of his life. Although they’d only spent a few hours together, Viktor was infatuated. 

He arrived at La Luna much faster than he had anticipated, his eager feet betraying him and his intention to not be early. He entered quietly and quickly scanned the room for any sign of Yuuri, but came up short. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and leaned against the door frame. 

“Viktor?” Mila called from behind the counter, concern written on her face. “Are you alright? Do you need water?” 

“No, no, Mila. I’m fine, thank you. Just nervous, I guess.” Viktor explains as he approaches the counter and fiddles with her pens. 

“You’re here later than usual,” Mila notes, frowning and glancing down at his hands.“Why the nerves?” 

“I’m meeting Yuuri.” 

“So? Aren’t you two kind of dating now?” 

“Well, we went on a date. Singular. We haven’t really talked since Thursday.” 

“Whoa. Okay, I think I understand.” Mila nods. “Well, take a seat anywhere and I’ll bring you the usual.” 

“Thank you.” Viktor turns toward the couch. 

“And Viktor?” Mila chides. “Don’t stress about it too much. I’m sure everything is fine.” 

Viktor nods at his new friend and takes a seat on a dark green couch towards the back of the room. It faces away from the door, because Viktor knows if he sees Yuuri come in, he might have the urge to flee. There’s still about ten minutes until Yuuri is set to arrive, so Viktor settles into the couch and pulls out his phone to check his social media. 

Mila bounces over not but a minute later with his coffee, and takes a seat across from him in one of the old armchairs. 

“Hey, listen.” Mila starts, resting her hands on her knees. “I wasn’t sure if I should say something, but,” She pauses, her eyes glancing toward the door. “Yuuri really likes you. Now, I don’t want him to know I said anything, but I listen to the conversations that happen here, you know? It’s a bad habit. He and Phichit were in here the other night and Yuuri would not stop talking about you. So whatever it is you’re worrying about, I don’t think you need to.” 

“He was talking about me?”

“Yeah, on Friday night.” Mila says. Viktor frowns and wonders why Yuuri was talking about him but never texted him back. 

“I haven’t heard from him at all. Chris said I needed to give him time and then boom, all of a sudden he texted me, asking me to meet for coffee. Do you think he’s going to say he doesn’t want to date me?” Viktor asks, chewing on his thumbnail nervously. 

“Who wouldn’t want to date you?” Mila laughs and pulls his hand away from his face. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” 

“Are you sure, Mila?” 

“I mean, of course I can’t guarantee anything, but I’m fairly positive that things are going to work out in your favor.” Mila chuckles and her gaze darts to the door once again. She looks back to Viktor who’s nerves have skyrocketed, and gives him a small, but knowing smile. “Good luck~” She hums and pats his knee before getting up and walking back to the counter. 

Viktor swallows hard and stands, taking a deep and steadying breath before turning around. When he does, his eyes meet Yuuri’s, who’s just come through the door, and he feels like his knees might buckle beneath him. Yuuri smiles brightly and waves, but doesn’t immediately walk over. Instead, he heads to where Mila is standing behind the counter and orders something for himself. Panicking, Viktor sits back down with a death grip on his coffee mug and tries not to assume the worst for the situation.

A few short minutes later he sees Yuuri come around the couch from the corner of his eye and sit in the chair that Mila just vacated. 

“You’re early,” Viktor stutters, thinking of nothing better or more clever to say. 

“You’re earlier,” Yuuri laughs at him, his brows furrowing. 

“I live close, so it didn’t take me that long to get here.” Viktor shrugs, wishing the couch would swallow him whole. Yuuri stares at him, confusion written across his face, and leans back in the chair. He bites his lip before opening his mouth to speak, but is interrupted when Mila comes over with his drink. 

“Yuuri, for you,” Mila grins and sets the mug down on the table that separates them. She then winks at Viktor before prancing away. Internally, Viktor groans, but on the outside he’s seemingly collected and calm. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri starts, and Viktor’s eyes dart back to his soft, sweet, but intimidating gaze. “I’m nervous.” He finishes, catching Viktor off guard. 

“Oh, darling, me too.” Viktor admits, feeling a weight fall from his shoulders. 

“Are you angry with me?” 

“Angry with you? I’m not entirely sure that’s possible.” 

“I ignored you for two days.” 

“That’s okay, Yuuri. Chris explained that it’s important to give people space. It’s been a long time since I’ve dated anyone, so I needed a refresher course on the subject.” 

“You—you still want to date me?” Yuuri asks in nearly a whisper, his eyes blowing wide and then falling to his hands. 

“What?” Viktor chuckles nervously. “Well, yes, of course. Only if you’ll have me.” He then smiles and reaches for Yuuri’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Yuuri smiles up at him, color dusting his cheeks yet again.

“I would like that very much, yes.” Yuuri tells him, squeezing his hand in return. “But I just want to let you know,” Yuuri pauses, gaze and smile faltering once again. “I want to take things slow. I don’t like to rush things, and relationships make me nervous. _You_ , make me nervous and I want to take our time getting to know each other.” He rambles. 

Viktor smiles warmly at his companion, drinking in his heavenly appearance in the afternoon light, momentarily distracted from the conversation. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asks, breaking him from the trance. “Is that okay? Am I asking too much?” 

“Oh, darling, no! I was just so distracted by your beauty.” Viktor hums. “I’m willing to take things at any pace you wish.” 

“Viktor—“ Yuuri startles, blushing profusely. “You can’t just say something like that!” 

“Oh, hush. I think you’re beautiful and I’ll remind you often. You’d better get used to it, Yuuri.” 

“Viiiiiktor,” Yuuri whines, hiding his face in his hands, causing Viktor to laugh. 

“Honestly Yuuri, I’m glad that you told me where you’re at with this. I was worried that I’d done something to scare you off. So thank you for telling me, I appreciate it very much.” 

Yuuri shrugs noncommittally and rises from the chair. “Should we walk? There’s a park nearby I want to show you, so that later maybe you can start taking Makkachin there.” 

Viktor’s brows knit together in confusion but he follows Yuuri from the cafe anyway. They walk together quietly for awhile and enter the large park before Yuuri finally speaks. 

“I know I’ve mentioned it before, but I don’t do relationships very often.” 

“Why is that, if you don’t mind me asking?” Viktor inquires, trying not to sound to eager to know. 

“Um—Are you sure you want to know?” Yuuri bristles, but Viktor pulls him to a stop. He places a finger under Yuuri’s chin and brings brown eyes up to blue. 

“I want to know everything there is, Yuuri. Even the dark stuff. We’re both getting a fresh start here and I want to be as honest and straightforward with each other as possible.”

Yuuri nods, but says nothing again as they continue to walk. As a daring act of comfort, Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand in his own and they start walking down a tree-shrouded path. Viktor can feel the nervous energy radiating from Yuuri, and gives him a gentle nudge of the shoulder. 

“Get out of your own head, Yuuri. You’ve nothing to worry about with me.” Viktor tells him. 

Yuuri hums, and takes a deep breath. “I—I have a lot of anxiety. And sometimes, it has a stranglehold on me and keeps me from doing the things I enjoy most, or spending time with new people, even if I really like them.” He looks at Viktor, who smiles back. “I didn’t reply to your texts for the last couple of days because I told myself I wasn’t good enough for you. It took Phichit several hours and numerous cups of coffee before I would even consider that that wasn’t the case.” He hesitates again before continuing. “I really enjoy spending time with you, Viktor. Just because I want to take things slow doesn’t mean I don’t want to spend a lot of time with you.” He pulls them to a stop. “Does that make sense?” 

Viktor’s heart swells at Yuuri’s candor and he brings his hand up to the other man’s face. 

“You’re an angel. Better than anything I could have asked for.” Viktor kisses Yuuri’s forehead. “I need you to know that I would do anything, anything at all, just to keep you in my life. You could be frustrated and yelling and I’d still want to be around you. I understand your anxieties and I’m willing to work through them with you, or give you the time you need to handle it on your own if that’s what you need. Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it.” Viktor explains, gently holding either side of Yuuri’s face now. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri interjects, but Viktor places a silencing finger over his lips. 

“Yuuri, I’m serious. No matter where you are, I’ll meet you there.” Viktor says, and Yuuri blushes before promptly pulling Viktor into a tight embrace, burying his face in Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.” Viktor hears, muffled by the fabric of his shirt. 

“It’s my pleasure.” Viktor hums in return, pulling the smaller man closer. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for much for reading, please leave a comment or a kudos (or both) if you enjoyed~I love hearing from you!  
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ niki-katsudon if you want updates or have questions about anything!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri makes progress, and Viktor makes a scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiii~
> 
> I'm sorry that this took me 4 MONTHS to finish. It's my second to last semester before I get my degree, so homework is taking up 95.8% of my time. The other 4.2% is work! and sleep! and a social life! (jk, I don't have one of those)
> 
> ANYWAY, I'm really, really, going to try to get these chapters out to you guys quicker. I feel so bad when it feels like I've abandoned a fic because I'm too busy or I don't have any inspiration. Hilariously enough, I finished writing this chapter tonight and it has almost 5k words, but when I sat down earlier today it barely had 1500. YAY writers block! 
> 
> Okay, enough chit chat. Enjoy this chapter, it's got lots of fluff and the boys make a lot of headway. Phichit is a great friend, and Yuuri's a mess.  
> Let me know what you think when you finish it, okay! enjoy!

It had been almost three weeks since their conversation in the park, and since then, Viktor and Yuuri had managed to spend almost every day together. Even though there’d been strong attempts from Phichit, Yuuri had yet to spend the night at Viktor’s place, which means he often left very early so that he could be home early enough to get some rest. 

Admittedly, Yuuri wanted to stay over at Viktor’s. Wake up next to him, make him coffee in the mornings, or even walk to La Luna together with his dog. The idea of being there with him and having the intimacy excited Yuuri, it made him look forward to their possible future, but it also terrified the hell out of him because if there was anything he was certain of, it’s that he was falling too hard and too fast for one Viktor Nikiforov. 

* * *

 On Wednesday, Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open a few minutes before his alarm, and a groan ran through him. Being that it was Wednesday, Yuuri knew he had a long day ahead of him, and he probably wasn’t going to see Viktor until the open mic. He rolled over to grab his phone off the charger and noticed that there were a few messages waiting for him; one from Viktor and two from Phichit.

 

_From: Phichit Chulanont_

_Hey buddy! Studio’s closed_

_today, figured I’d tell you_

_since you don’t ever check_

_your email._

_Wanna go to the beach?_

 

_From: Phichit Chulanont_

_You could bring Viktor?_

 

Yuuri sighs and checks the messages from Viktor next. 

 

_From: Viktor Nikiforov_

_I’ve got a boring day ahead_

_of me until about 7 pm, unless_

_you’d like to get some breakfast_

_before work?_

_Text me when you wake up :)_

 

Yuuri rolled onto his stomach as he weighed the idea of inviting Viktor to the beach with them. They’d spent so much time together over the last couple of weeks that Yuuri’s hardly had the chance to see his best friend, so the decision is made. 

 

_ To: Phichit Chulanont _

_Sounds good, Phi._

_I’m gonna get breakfast with_

_Viktor, but I can meet you at the_

_beach around 12:30, okay?_

_There’s some stuff I wanna talk_

_about._

 

Then he shoots a quick text to Viktor. 

 

_To: Viktor Nikiforov_

_Too late to take you up on that_

_offer? Studio’s closed today so_

_Phi and I are going to the_

_beach, but I’d love to get_

_breakfast with you first._

 

Yuuri stands up from his bed and stretches the muscles in his back. Since the studio is closed today, he has some time to relax and take it easy since he’s not really sure when Viktor’s going to want to meet up. His phone vibrates from where it sits on his bed. 

 

_From: Viktor Nikiforov_

_Yuuri~! Of course the offer still_

_stands. I’ve got some errands to run_

_but I should be finished within the hour._

_I can pick you up around 10?_

 

_To: Viktor Nikiforov_

_Sounds good! See you soon._

 

Setting his phone down on his desk, he heads into the bathroom and starts up the shower. He steps under the water when its finally hot enough and lets out a heavy sigh, running his hands through his hair. 

Yuuri’s head over heels about Viktor. He wants to spend every waking moment with him, but he promised himself and Viktor that they would take things slow. However, the slowness is strangling him and he can’t figure out how to say that to Viktor. That’s why he needs to talk to Phichit. His relationship with Viktor is going really well, almost _too_ well, but it’s at a standstill and he isn’t sure how to break them out of the slump. 

After about 10 minutes, Yuuri leaves behind the warmth and comfort of the shower and checks his phone again for any messages. Nothing but a thumbs up from Phichit, and even less from Viktor. 

Yuuri roams around the room, lost in thought. Does Viktor like where they are now? Does he even want to pursue this further? If he does, why hasn’t he said anything? Is Yuuri paranoid? Yuuri’s definitely paranoid. 

 

At ten till, Yuuri’s phone buzzes with a text from Viktor saying he’s outside. Yuuri’s been dressed and ready for 20 minutes, excited, but nervous. He doesn’t want to give off any feelings of uncertainty, but his nerves are creeping up his spine at a rampant rate and he isn’t sure how cool and collected he’s going to be able to seem. 

When he steps into the lobby from the elevator, Viktor’s standing by the window like he did on their first date. The morning sun is hitting his hair just right, almost blinding. Yuuri’s shoes are quiet on the tile floor and he somehow manages to go unnoticed by Viktor until he reaches for his elbow. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri murmurs and Viktor turns quickly, startled. He smiles warmly down at Yuuri before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Good morning, Yuuri. You look lovely as always.” 

“Thank you. You do too.” Yuuri mutters, attempting to not sound distracted, but failing. Viktor’s brows knit together as he opens the lobby door for Yuuri leading out onto the street. 

“The place I want to take you is pretty close, do you mind if we walk?” He asks, reaching his hand out to Yuuri, who shrugs and takes it. “Is something bothering you?” 

“What?” Yuuri bristles, snapping out of the trance. 

“You seem upset.” 

“No—It’s nothing. Everything’s fine.” Yuuri responds and plasters a smile onto his face. Viktor scowls but doesn’t press further. 

“So the studio's closed today?” 

“Mm.” Yuuri nods. “Phi texted me this morning letting me know.”

“So you’re going to the beach instead?” Viktor laughs. 

“Mhm.” 

“Sounds like fun.” 

“I hope so. There’s gonna be a lot of kids.” 

“You spend every day with children, Yuuri.” 

“Exactly.” Yuuri smirks and Viktor lets out a small laugh before tugging Yuuri gently to make him stop walking. 

“We’re here. You’re so distracting I almost passed it.” Viktor playfully scoffs and wraps his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder once they enter the cafe and wait to be seated.The hostess comes back to the front and Viktor holds up two fingers to her as she nods, and leads them to a large booth by the window looking out onto the busy street. 

 

The two chat casually for most of breakfast, Yuuri somehow managing to stay out of his own head and getting caught up in what he needs to talk to Phichit about. Those being a couple of things: 

1\. Viktor hasn’t asked Yuuri to be his boyfriend officially yet. 2. Viktor hasn’t asked Yuuri to stay the night. 3. Anything further than cuddling or making out on the couch has not been instigated. 

Yuuri could assume that these are negative things, but it’s his own fault for asking Viktor to take things slow. Maybe it’s his responsibility to take the next step. 

 

As they finish up and Viktor signs the check, Yuuri clears his throat. 

“Viktor?” He stammers, nervous. He stands up and shifts his weight from foot to foot. 

“Yes, darling?” Viktor asks as he joins him and takes Yuuri’s hand again.

“Um,” Yuuri pauses and bites his lip. Viktor scowls at him and pulls his lip loose with his thumb before he continues. “After open mic tonight, do you want to stay over at my place?” Yuuri says almost above a whisper, and Viktor’s eyes go wide. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes. 

“Oh, god, Viktor I’m sorry. If it’s too soon just forget I said anything, please.” Yuuri rambles but Viktor’s mouth splits into a grin shortly after. He grabs Yuuri, rubbing him on the shoulders to calm him. 

“Yuuri, no, that’s not it at all. I was just surprised is all. I was going to ask you tonight after the show but it looks like you beat me to it. However, as much as I’d like to see your place, can we stay at mine instead? I don’t want to leave Makkachin alone all night.” Viktor smiles.

“Oh—Of course. I didn’t even think.” 

“Oh it’s no problem. Makkachin is just dramatic is all. She can’t be trusted to be left alone.” Viktor smiles at Yuuri when he laughs and they walk together back towards Yuuri’s apartment. Yuuri’s blush refused to fade from his cheeks, so he attempts to hide his face from Viktor as they walk. 

“What time are you meeting Phichit at the beach?” Viktor asks. 

“Around twelve-thirty. So I still have some free time if you wanted to do something else. Unless you have to go?” 

“Mm, no. Like I said, I don’t have anything of great importance until this evening. I’m going to watch a very handsome young man play live music if you must know.” Viktor teases. 

“Oh, handsome, eh? Should I be jealous?” Yuuri scoffs, pretending to be offended. 

“I don’t know, I really fancy him. He’s quite the catch. He’d be difficult to compete with.” 

“What’s so great about him?” 

“Are you sure you want to get me started? I could go on for hours.” Viktor brings his hand up to his head in theatrical distress and looks to Yuuri, who nods delightfully. Viktor smirks. “Well, he’s got the most mesmerizing brown eyes, like the finest and richest chocolate money could buy.” Viktor starts and Yuuri’s already present blush deepens. They reach Yuuri’s apartment but walk past, heading towards the park instead. 

“And his hair, so soft, is dark like the night and compliments his dark skin so well.” 

“Mm, is he just a pretty face, Viktor?” Yuuri laughs as they have a seat in the grass under a tree. 

“Oh, no, that’s just how he gets you. He’s got this laugh that could light up a room, and a sense of humor to match. He’s soft and sweet and kind, and he works with children so I just know he must have patience for miles.” Viktor gawks and Yuuri giggles, laying down so he can look up at Viktor as he talks. “He loves comfort food but somehow stays in peak shape, which is ridiculous. He loves his family and his friends and there’s only one single thing I could think of that would make him better.”

“Mm, what’s that?” Yuuri says, his lids beginning to close, but a smile spread wide across his face. 

“A dog.” Viktor says very matter-of-fact, causing Yuuri to sit up on his elbows. 

“What?” 

“A dog. Someone for Makkachin.” 

“Oh my god, Viktor.” Yuuri groans. 

“What? The only thing that could make a perfect man perfect would be a dog.” 

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “I’m not perfect.”

“Were we talking about you?” Viktor teases, leaning in close to Yuuri’s face. Yuuri fills the gap and presses his mouth against Viktor’s, who smiles into it. When they sit back, Viktor’s eyes are gleaming. 

“I’m glad the studio was closed today.” Yuuri remarks, stretching out in the grass. 

“Me too.” Viktor agrees. “Weather’s perfect for the beach.” 

“It is. Do you have the time?” Yuuri asks, sitting up again as Viktor checks his watch. 

“Eleven forty-five. Should we walk back to your place so you can change?” Viktor asks and Yuuri nods, already climbing to his feet. Hand in hand yet again, they reach Yuuri’s apartment quickly and Yuuri leads Viktor through the lobby and into the elevator, where he leans gently against his side. 

“I’m going to be so bored today without you, Yuuri.” 

“What? You’re alone everyday during the day. Today won’t be any different.” 

“You wound me, Yuuri. I usually go hang out with Chris at his studio, but he’s with one of the artists today so I can’t interrupt.”

“You could take Makkachin for a walk.” Yuuri suggests as he unlocks his door. 

“I will, but that only takes so much time.” 

“Go shopping? Go job hunting? Buy a new car? I don’t know, Viktor. I spend my days off playing video games and eating my body weight in hot cheetos. I don’t think I’m going to be able to help you.” 

“I’ve never had a hot cheeto.” Viktor says and looks around Yuuri’s apartment. High ceilings and large windows let in a lot of light, but its sparsely decorated and the furniture looks cheap. 

“That’s not…what? How?” Yuuri asks, stunned. 

“I was never allowed to eat them growing up.” 

“That’s insane. They’re amazing, but I can’t explain it to you. Imagine a packing peanut, but covered in hot cheese powder.” 

“Oh, that sounds revolting.” Viktor frowns, brows furrowing at Yuuri. Yuuri blinks at him but then turns on his heel and heads for his pantry. Viktor takes a seat on Yuuri’s sofa and waits. 

Moments later, Yuuri returns, holding a red and yellow chip bag. He holds it out for Viktor to take. 

“Try them.” 

“I’m afraid to.” 

“They’re good, I promise. Although, they might be abrasive to your palate at first.” Yuuri shrugs and joins Viktor on the couch. Viktor takes the bag hesitantly from Yuuri, and reaches in for one of the snacks. He slowly pops it into his mouth and begins to chew. He very quickly hands the bag back to Yuuri. 

“Nope.” 

“Nope? Not a fan?” 

“How can you eat that? Is that the kind of food you’re used to, Yuuri?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh, dear. Yeah we’ll be changing that.” 

“I love them, I’m not giving them up, and no amount of overpriced steak can take them away from me.” Yuuri states, and Viktor sighs. He might as well just give up now. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready to go? It’s noon already.” Viktor says, and Yuuri frowns. 

“Bummer, I guess so.” 

“You can always skip the beach and hang out with me, you know.” 

“I hang out with you every day, Viktor. I don’t see Phichit unless we’re at work.” 

“I know, I know,” Viktor puts his hands up in resignation. “I was just kidding.” 

“I know, but it’s tempting nonetheless.” Yuuri says and rises from the couch to head towards his room. He swings the door closed behind him and emerges after a few minutes wearing swim trunks and a t-shirt. 

“You look young.” Viktor comments, making Yuuri scowl at him. 

“I am young, why are you saying that like it’s a bad thing?” He says as he rummages through his coat closet, pulling out a backpack. He loads a towel, sunscreen, and a book into it before throwing it onto the couch beside Viktor, who’s too busy watching Yuuri move around the room to notice it was aimed at him. Viktor frowns and decides to change the subject. 

“What are you singing tonight?” 

“I’m not telling you.” Yuuri says, grabbing the water filter from the fridge and using it to fill his water bottle. 

“You’ve told me every other time!” Viktor whines, pouting. 

“Well, I’m not telling you this time.” He tells him as he comes over to put the bottle in the bag as well before zipping it up. 

“You’re grumpy.” 

“No, I’m in a great mood actually. There’s a very attractive man sitting on my couch watching my every move, arguing with me about what song I’m going to sing for him tonight.” 

“You’re singing _for me_ , tonight?” Viktor gleams, smiling up at Yuuri as he stands above him. 

“Did I say that?” Yuuri laughs, leaning down to kiss Viktor’s smile. He stands up straight and reaches for his backpack that he throws over his shoulder. “Will you drive me to the beach? I’m already late.” 

“Of course.” Viktor nods and follows Yuuri out of his apartment. They reach the car without saying anything, until they slide into the car. 

“Still not gonna tell me the song?” Viktor pleas. 

“It’s a surprise.” Yuuri smirks, avoiding Viktor’s gaze. 

“Fine, it’ll be better if I wait anyway.” 

“Exactly. Sheesh.” Yuuri rolls his eyes dramatically and reaches for Viktor’s free hand. 

 

When did Yuuri get so comfortable with Viktor? Sure, they’ve been inseparable for weeks, but could even the slightest move forward make them that much closer? Maybe Yuuri’s fear of moving too quickly was for nothing, since he already knew he had fallen completely for Viktor, and was beginning to think Viktor felt the same way. He really needed to talk to Phichit. 

 

Viktor drove in relative silence to the beach, rubbing circles into the back of Yuuri’s hand with his thumb. When they arrived, he dropped Yuuri off right at the start of the sand. 

“I’ll see you in a couple of hours, darling.” Viktor said before leaning over and planting a kiss on Yuuri’s mouth. 

“See you shortly.” Yuuri smiled and hopped out of the car. 

 

When he finally finds Phichit, he’s sprawled out on his towel, face down. Yuuri resists the urge to kick sand onto him. Instead, and lets his bag fall with a loud thud. Phichit looks up, annoyed. 

“Heeeeey, buddy! Nice of you to finally join me.” Phichit smirks, sitting up. 

“I’m only ten minutes late, Phi.” 

“Ten minutes late because you and lover boy were making out for too long and got distracted?” Phichit raises his eye brows up and down suggestively. 

“No, actually.” 

“Mhm.” Phichit winks and Yuuri glares at him. “What’s up dude? You seem like something’s bugging you.” Phichit asks and Yuuri unloads his things from his bag. 

“Nothing's really _bothering_ me, per se. It’s just that I’m frustrated that I told Viktor I wanted to take things slow.” Yuuri says as he starts applying sunscreen. 

“Wait, you’re still taking it slow? You guys have been dating for nearly a month, and nothing has happened?” 

“Well Phi, you know it’s not like we’ve been sleeping over at each other’s places or anything. He took me seriously.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with taking things slow, Yuuri. But only if that’s what you actually want. If you want more, say something! I’m sure Vik would be more than happy to oblige.” 

“Ew, Phi.” 

“I didn’t say anything.” 

“You didn’t have to. Also, if Viktor wanted things to move faster, he could say something too.” 

“Sure he could, but he’s doing what you asked him. He’s respecting your boundaries. So, if you want the boundaries to change, you’re the one that has to make the first move.”

“I sort of already did.” Yuuri mentions apprehensively. 

“What?” Phichit nearly shouts. “What happened?” 

“I asked him to stay the night tonight, after mic night.” Yuuri explains and Phichit jumps up from his towel and starts cheering loudly. 

“Ha ha! You finally made a move.” He shouts, flopping back down. “God, I’ve been waiting to hear you say that! I’m surprised he didn’t ask you first, honestly. It’s about damn time you stopped going home every night like a well-behaved high school kid.” 

“He said he was going to ask me to stay the night at his place after the show.” Yuuri tells him and Phichit bursts out laughing. 

“Are you kidding? You two are driving me nuts. You’re tip-toeing around each other like a couple of adolescents. You know you’re a grown man, right? And he’s a grown man too? And you both live alone? And you’re both fit? And you both very clearly have it bad for each other and the fact that you aren’t even officially committed yet is actual insanity, right? Right? It’s not just me?” 

“Thank you, Phi, and no. It’s not just you.” Yuuri says, falling back onto his towel and covering his face with his arm. 

“Alright then, what’s the problem?” 

“Well I can’t exactly be like, ‘Hey Viktor, I know I said I wanted to take things slow but I think I’m in love with you, do you want to be my boyfriend?’ That’s real insanity, Phi. He’ll dump me on the spot and find someone normal because I’m very clearly not enough for him and he’s probably bored with me already and—“

“Yuuri.” Phichit says, grabbing his arm and pulling it away from his face. 

“What?” 

“You love him?” 

“Huh?” 

“You said you love him.” 

“I did?” 

“You didn’t even notice you said it? Oh no, it’s much worse than I thought. You’re too far gone to be saved now, kid.” 

“I didn’t—Phi—I—“ 

“No, no, Yuuri. It’s fine. You’re just confirming what I already knew. Mila and I talked about it this morning. You’re in skinny love, my friend.” 

“I don’t know what that means.” 

“Basically it means that you both love each other but are too shy to say it.” 

“We’ve been dating for three weeks and he’s not even my boyfriend. I can’t tell him I love him just out of the blue.” 

“Then write a new song and tell him that way.” 

“Let’s just see how the song I learned for him goes first, okay?” 

“Deal.” 

* * *

 

 Later that evening, Phichit and Yuuri leave Yuuri’s apartment at a quarter to seven to head to La Luna.

Yuuri’s showered and Phichit has dressed him in a white, untucked button-down and denim knee-length shorts with his white vans. He looks cool, casual, and every bit as attractive as Phichit had hoped. Hey, he’s trying to be the best wingman he can be. 

They arrive just five minutes before Mila wants to start, and quickly find the table with their friends. Georgi, Yuri, Viktor, and Mila’s girlfriend Sara, are sitting at the usual spot having already ordered Phichit’s and Yuuri’s drinks for them. 

“Hey,” Yuuri says as he takes the open chair next to Viktor, placing his guitar case next to him by the window. 

“Hi, darling. You look amazing,” Viktor says quietly, nuzzling Yuuri’s neck and placing a kiss below his ear. It sends a shiver down Yuuri’s spine and forces him to blush. 

“Thank you, now stop distracting me.” Yuuri teases, nudging Viktor with his elbow.

“Hey, lovebirds. It’s starting.” Yuri barks at them. Viktor frowns playfully and rests his hand on Yuuri’s knee, turning his attention to where Mila has taken the stage. 

“Good evening, everyone. Thank you all so much for coming again. As you know, we at La Luna love hosting! Tonight’s line-up is a little smaller than usual, so the show will be just under an hour. If anyone that didn’t sign up still wants to or has anything prepared, come talk to me at the counter! Anyway, tonight we have the usual line-up, starting with the ever lovely, Karlie Wei!” Mila claps and ushers Karlie onto the stage, who takes a seat at the piano. 

“When are you up, Yuuri?” Sara asks. 

“After the break.” He tells her. 

“I have to wait that long to hear you?” Viktor whines. Yuuri laughs and pokes Viktor gently in the ribs. 

“You’re just impatient because you know I’m singing to you.” 

“You’re singing to him?” Georgi asks, brows up in surprise. 

“Doesn’t he always sing to you, old man? Isn’t that like the whole reason we all come to this thing?” Yuri interjects, scowling as usual. 

“No, in the past Yuuri has just _sang_. Tonight he’s singing a song specifically _to me_. I’m extremely lucky and very flattered.” Viktor explains, looking at Yuuri while he talks. 

“Clearly.” Yuri mutters and rolls his eyes at the couple. 

 

Each performer takes their turn, and as soon at 7:30 rolls around, Mila pops back up onstage. 

“Wow, you’ve all been amazing! We’re gonna take a short break, and when we come back, my friend Yuuri will take the stage. Sound good? Cool!” Mila cheers and jumps off the stage, bouncing over to their group, taking a seat in Sara’s lap. 

“Ready to sing, Yuuri?” She asks. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Yuuri shrugs, the nerves beginning to take over. 

“Hey, there’s nothing to worry about. We’re all here to support you.” Viktor whispers to him, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Yeah, surprisingly, that’s not what I’m nervous about.” Yuuri says, standing up and carrying his guitar up to the stage. 

“What’s he talking about, Phichit? Is it the song?” Viktor asks. 

“Ah, you’ll see.” Phichit says, leaning back and crossing his arms. 

 

Yuuri takes a couple of minutes to plug everything in and adjust the levels, but soon the show is back up and running. 

“Good evening, everyone. Thanks again for coming. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I’ll be doing a very special cover of “This” by Ed Sheeran.” Yuuri explains and begins to strum lightly. Viktor’s eyes go wide and he looks to Phichit, who’s wiggling his brows at him and smirking. Viktor leans forward, resting his elbows on the table and his head in this hands. When Yuuri starts to sing, Viktor melts. 

 

_“This is the start, of something beautiful…”_

_“This is the start, of something new…”_

 

Viktor has always been enraptured by Yuuri’s singing, but this is something altogether different. He’s singing for him, to him. 

 

_“You are the earth, that I will stand upon…”_

_“You are the words, that I will sing…”_

 

Tears begin to prick at the corners of Viktor’s eyes, and he feels ridiculous for nearly crying, but when he looks over at Phichit, he’s already wiping tears from his cheeks. Georgi is too, but that’s not surprising. 

“He’s never learned a song for someone. It’s really something, you know? To see him play for someone that’s important to him. It changes the way he plays.” Phichit whispers to Viktor, who gapes at him in shock. 

“He learned it for me? He didn’t already know how to play it?” Viktor asked and Phichit shook his head. 

“No, he started thinking that he wanted to learn something for you last weekend. He spent every break at work learning the chords and the lyrics so that he would have it ready by tonight.” 

“Oh my god.” Viktor whispered, cupping his mouth with his hand and turning his attention back to the amazing Japanese man on stage. Yuuri finished playing, and received a standing ovation. He bowed politely and unplugged his guitar, hopping off stage and walking back towards the table. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor started, taking Yuuri’s guitar from him and handing it to Phichit. “That was amazing. You’re so incredible, what did I do to deserve you?” 

“Viiiiiktor,” Yuuri whined and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist, hugging him. “I have to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back and then you can smother me with affection all you want, okay?” Yuuri laughed. Viktor whined but released him, sitting back in his chair and watching Yuuri as he walked towards the restroom. 

 

After a few minutes, Ashley finishes her song and Yuuri still hasn’t returned from the restroom. Viktor looks around, but he can’t see him anywhere. He rises from the table and walks over to the counter, where Mila is wiping down the espresso machine. 

“Mila, have you seen Yuuri?” 

“Uh, I think he stepped outside. Maybe for some air?” 

“Okay,” Viktor frowned, confused, but looked towards the door. Sure enough, Yuuri was standing by the light post, talking to a tall, dirty-looking man. Yuuri looked uneasy, and the other man was standing far too close for Viktor’s comfort. 

“Viktor, don’t do anything stupid.” Mila whispers. 

“What? I’m not going to make a scene. But that fellow is surely trying to make a move on my Yuuri, and we just can’t have that, can we?”

“Oh boy.” Mila winces, hiding her face with her rag as Viktor walks toward the door and opens it with a ding. Yuuri looks up quickly, relief flooding his features and the tension leaving his shoulders. 

“Yuuri, there you are.” Viktor smiles. “Who’s this?” Viktor examines, extending a hand to the mysterious other man, who’s dark, greasy hair, flops forward unappealingly as he looks at Viktor. 

“The name’s Vincent. ‘Issa pleasure.” He shakes his hand. “I was jus’ telling Mr. Katsuki that his voice’s incredible and I’d love to hear it over dinner. Is ‘at a problem?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know. Yuuri~” Viktor purrs, pulling Yuuri into his side. “How do you think your boyfriend would feel if you were to go on a date with another, far less attractive man?” 

“I’m not sure, Viktor. How _would_ you feel?” Yuuri replies smooth and confidently, much to Viktor’s surprise. 

“Hmm, not pleased.” Viktor hisses. “Thank you for your offer, Vincent. But I think I’ll be taking Yuuri back now. You may go.” 

“You can’t kick me—“

“I said you may go. Goodnight.” Viktor commanded, opening the door for Yuuri to enter first and following close behind. Once the door shut behind him, Viktor pulled Yuuri back by his sleeve. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor hummed, pulling him in. 

“Viktor, don’t be mad.” Yuuri begged, placing his hands on Viktor’s chest. 

“Oh, Yuuri, I’m not angry. Not in the slightest, not with you.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“What is it? I just staked a claim I’m not sure you’re comfortable with me claiming.” 

“Calling yourself my boyfriend? Why would that be an issue?” 

“You said you wanted to take things slow…” Viktor asks, confused. 

“Yeah, about that. I changed my mind. Slow is killing me.” 

“Oh, I’m so happy you said that, otherwise that little show would have been very embarrassing. Why didn’t you say something sooner?” 

“I didn’t know how it bring it up, and I was going to say something when we got back to your place later, but you beat me to it. That’s only fair right?” 

“Mmm.” Viktor hums, kissing Yuuri deeply. “Only fair.” 

“Hey, lovebirds! Show’s over, care to help?” Phichit yells at them from the table, pointing towards the dozens of dirty cups sitting there. 

“Help clean up and then head to my place?” Viktor asks, nudging Yuuri forward. 

“Nothing would make me happier.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! and for those of you returning! THANK YOU! I APPRECIATE YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, I love hearing what you have to say, really. It makes my whole day. 
> 
> <3!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys cuddle, Yuuri meets Chris, and Viktor faces reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids welcome back.  
> I posted two weeks in a row, this is a new record for me. 
> 
> Happy reading!

 

The following morning, Viktor found it difficult to want to open his eyes. Last night had truly been one for the books, even including the run-in with the sidewalk greaser. Yesterday felt like there’d been so much great progress in his relationship with Yuuri, and they feel closer than ever now. 

Today, Yuuri’s fast asleep in Viktor’s bed for the first time, snoring quietly against the pillow, his dark hair spread elegantly across it. The sun just barely peeking through the curtains making Yuuri’s skin appear gold under the the dust floating in the air. It was breathtaking, although that could be used to describe anything that Yuuri did when Viktor was looking. 

Yuuri was without a doubt the most amazing thing that may have ever happened to Viktor. He brought love and light, and gave his life new meaning. Before, Viktor moved through the days feeling hollow, waiting for a sign of some sort to come along and give his life direction. He’d lost all motivation, inspiration, and drive. Nothing excited him anymore and the world had become dull. That was until that fateful night at La Luna, when a young man from Japan swept him completely off his feet. Everything felt new. Everything felt bright. And it was all thanks to Yuuri. 

But something was still missing. Yuuri had given everything to Viktor, but Viktor had given nothing in return. Viktor knew about Yuuri’s past and about his family, but Yuuri only knew about Viktor what Wikipedia was able to tell him, which wasn’t much. Viktor didn’t talk about his family or his childhood, because he never thought it seemed important enough to divulge. But now that Yuuri took him by storm, he wanted to let him into that dark part of his life, and share everything with him - he just didn’t know how. 

 

Viktor propped himself up on an elbow to admire the view that was sharing his bed. Breathing softly and probably too soundly to be woken up, Viktor decided it was best to get a head start on breakfast and hope the smell would wake his sleeping beauty naturally. Viktor didn’t cook often, he didn’t used to enjoy it. He mostly found it boring and pointless to cook just for himself, but now he finally had someone to cook for. 

He carefully rose from the bed and quietly tip-toed into the living room, closing the door carefully behind him. Makkachin whined at his feet to be fed, her tongue lolling out of her mouth in anticipation. He busied himself with her food first, pulling wet and dry food from the cupboard. Makkachin pranced in circles around his legs as he went to put her bowl on the ground, nearly tripping him in the process. 

“You won’t be fed if you kill your papa, Makka.” Viktor whispered and Makkachin whined, ignoring him to instead devour her breakfast. Viktor smiled and gave her a pat before heading back to the fridge to decide what to make for himself and Yuuri. He had eggs and flour, bacon, and some fruit, so pancakes seemed like the best and easiest option. 

Gathering and mixing everything together seemed easy and came naturally to Viktor, his muscle memory kicking in from his younger years. He readied the skillet and mixed the batter, put a pot of coffee on and started frying the bacon. Soon, the smells filled the room and had probably found their way to Yuuri’s nose, because when Viktor turned, Yuuri was standing in the bedroom doorway. 

“Good morning, darling.” Viktor cooed. 

“Coffee?” Yuuri groans, rubbing the sleep from his eyes underneath his glasses. His hair was ruffled and his pants rode low on his hips, making Viktor want to abandon breakfast and devour him instead. Shaking the thought from his mind, Viktor poured coffee into a mug for Yuuri and handed it to him across the breakfast far, where he had chosen to sit. 

“Breakfast is almost ready, pancakes and bacon all right with you?” 

“I didn’t think you cooked, Vitya.” Yuuri said, the nickname making Viktor’s heart warm. 

“I don’t usually. I used to be alone a lot you know.” Viktor explained as he flipped a pancake. “When I was younger, I would cook for Yakov and Lilia, mostly just dinner when they got home from work.” 

“Yakov? Like your manager, Yakov?” Yuuri frowned, confused. 

“The same, yes.” Viktor confirmed but did not elaborate. He still wasn’t sure that he wanted to burden Yuuri with his past. He knew Yuuri might press, and would take it in stride when he did. 

But Yuuri didn’t, instead choosing to take a sip of his coffee. Viktor could feel Yuuri’s eyes on his back while he finished cooking, but it felt less wary and more affectionate. When the batter was gone and the bacon was fried, he turned the stove off and plated everything up. He turned around and placed one of the plates in front of Yuuri, who’s eyes grew wide. It was adorable and Viktor nearly expired before he could make it around the bar. 

“It smells amazing, Viktor, thank you.” Yuuri said before picking up the fork and digging in without hesitation. “Tastes even better than it smells.” 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, Yuuri. How did you sleep?” 

“Like a rock. Your bed is very comfortable. You?” 

“Better than I have in a long time.” 

“Why’s that?” Yuuri asks but Viktor stays silent for a moment. 

“I was alone a lot as a child and a teenager which never really bothered me, because I wasn’t much of a fan of people. But as I got older and I started modeling, I started caring way too much about what people thought of me. So I wasn’t just alone anymore, I was lonely too. It affected the way I was sleeping, I would stay up all night with no sleep, or sleep for upwards of ten hours at a time. I felt so isolated because these people, these strangers, put me on such a high pedestal and I felt too far above them to relate to them.” Viktor spoke, and Yuuri stopped eating, too distracted by Viktor’s candor to keep eating. “I’ve lived a very fast life since I was about sixteen, so I didn’t have time for friends or relationships. The friends I did have before moving to LA were people I knew simply from being in the industry.” 

“Viktor, I—” 

“Oh, think nothing of it Yuuri. I’m much happier now thanks to you.”

“Is that why you stopped modeling? Because it kept you from living a real life?” 

“Hmm, yes. I suppose you could say that. I’m very thankful to Yuri and Georgi, who pushed me to finally leave Russia. It’s my home but it was starting to feel confining.”

“I understand that.”

“Is that why you haven’t gone home? Other than thinking they’d be disappointed in you?” 

“Part of it, yeah. I’m scared that I’ll feel guilty and end up staying. I don’t want to leave my career, I really love dancing and teaching kids, but I know that if I see them struggling, I’ll force myself to stay and help.” 

“Hmm.” Viktor pauses, thinking. “I wasn’t kidding about wanting to take you to Japan, Yuuri. I want to meet your family and maybe if I go with you, you won’t feel so inclined to stay. And who knows, maybe they’re really proud of you and won’t let you stay anyway.” 

“My mom tells me she’s proud of me every time we talk on the phone, but I still can’t bring myself to believe her.”

“Consider my proposition then? We could go whenever you want, just let me know.” 

“Well…summer break is coming up,” Yuuri shrugs noncommittally. “We could go for a week or so next month.” 

“That works for me. What’s Japan like in June?” 

“It’s warm but it rains a lot. It’s not very sunny, so the hot spring might be busier than usual.”

“Will that be a problem?” 

“No, it’s mostly locals that go, and my parents know everyone by name and have been running that place for so like it’s like second nature to them. Me showing up out of the blue after five years should be nothing but a bump in the road.” 

“Well maybe you should let them know we’re coming before we hop on a plane halfway across the world, no?” 

“Probably.” Yuuri says, eyes falling to his folded hands. 

“Yuuri? What’s bothering you?” 

“I’m nervous! I haven’t seen them in so long.” 

“I know, Yuuri. But I’ll be there with you, and I’m sure you’ll end up feeling better once you’re there. You’ll see.” 

“I’ll have to ask if we can bring Makkachin.” 

“Makkachin can stay with Chris.”

“No, we’ll bring her.” Yuuri states and gathers up their clear plates, placing them in the sink. Viktor laughs at Yuuri’s demand, but Yuuri busies himself with the dishes, successfully ending the conversation. 

Viktor moseys into the bedroom and checks his phone, where he finds a text message waiting for him from Chris. 

 

_From: Christophe Giacometti_

_Did you get laid?_

_I’ll expect details, you know._

 

Viktor rolls his eyes at his friend, but types out a response. 

 

_To: Christophe Giacometti_

_No, and even if I did,_

_that’s private information._

_However; I do have something_

_for you to chew on._

 

Chris replies in a matter of seconds. 

 

_From: Christophe Giacometti_

_Oh, do tell._

 

_To: Christophe Giacometti_

_I think Yuuri and I are_

_going to Japan._

 

Viktor sends the text and not but a moment later, Chris’s name pops up on his screen, calling him. He rolls his eyes again and answers the phone. 

“Chris,” Viktor says, exasperated. “I can’t talk right now.” 

“Lover boy still over?” Chris laughs on the other end. “You can’t give me information such as this and not explain to me immediately how it came about, Viktor. I must know and you must tell me.” 

“I’ll text you.” Viktor says quietly and Yuuri comes striding into the room, bemused expression on his face as he looks at Viktor. “It’s just Chris.” Viktor tells Yuuri, who shrugs and grabs his own phone from the other nightstand. 

“Viktor.” Chris whines.

“I’ll text you. I’m going now, bye.” Viktor laughs and hangs up. He throws his phone onto his bed and looks at Yuuri, who’s smiling down at his phone. 

“Ah, who’s got you smiling like that? I’m jealous.” Viktor pouts. 

“Phichit texted me, he said he’s giving me another day off so I can hang out with you. I told him you probably have plans for the day and now I’m stuck.” 

“Oh hmm, that is quite the dilemma, isn’t it? I suppose I better clear my very full schedule.” Viktor jokes and glides around the bed, pulling Yuuri into a tight embrace. 

“Are you ever going to go back to work, Viktor? Aren’t you bored?” 

“No!” Viktor says, but shrugs. “Well, sometimes yes. But when that happens I just find something new in the city to do.” 

“Hmm, okay. What should we do with all of our free time today then?” 

“Well, Chris doesn’t sound busy. We could swing by his studio so you could finally meet him. He’s been asking about you constantly.” Viktor says, releasing Yuuri and heading into his closet.

“Why doesn’t he ever come out with us?” 

“Open mic nights aren’t really his thing. He says his ears couldn’t handle the bad ones.” 

“He sounds funny, I’m looking forward to meeting him.” 

“See, you say that now but I think he’ll change your mind.” 

“Is there anything I need to know?” Yuuri asks and pulls a clean shirt from his backpack. Viktor ponders, bringing his hand up to his chin dramatically. 

“He’s definitely going to hit on you, in at least three different languages. He’ll ask you to sing for him at least twice, and then he’ll probably tell you to run far away from me as fast as you can.” 

“Three out of three things on that list are ridiculous. One of them being absolutely unheard of.” 

“Which is that?” Viktor asks. Yuuri smirks and comes to stand in front of him, rising up on his toes and kissing him softly. 

“He’d have to do a lot to convince me to run from you.” Yuuri whispers. 

“Yuuri, a true romantic. How did I get so lucky?” Viktor asks, pulling Yuuri in again and kissing him deeply. Yuuri’s hands find their way into Viktor’s hair, and a deep moan escapes Viktor’s throat. “Yuuri~” Viktor says against his lips. “If we start I won’t stop and we’ll never make it out of the house today.” 

Yuuri frowns up at Viktor, but his expression amused. “So responsible.”

“That’s something I’ve never been accused of before.” Viktor scoffs and plants another kiss on Yuuri’s lips.

“First time for everything.” Yuuri laughs and steps away to pull on his shoes, lacing them up quickly. Viktor rolls up the sleeves of the red button down he’d chosen to wear and heads into the living room again to find his keys. Yuuri comes into the room behind him, and they leave the apartment together, heading down to the garage where Viktor’s car is parked. 

“You never told me what you thought of the song last night, you know.” 

“I didn’t?” Viktor gasps, unlocking the car doors with the clicker. He opens the door for Yuuri who slides in with easy grace, following suit on the other side and starting up the engine. “I must have been side-tracked by that slimy creep trying to steal you away.” 

“I’m sorry that happened, Viktor. I was standing on the curb alone when he came out and started talking to me.” 

“I don’t blame you nor am I angry with you, Yuuri. It was simply a matter of chance and I really shouldn’t be surprised that it happened." 

“Why’s that?” 

“Yuuri,” Viktor scolds. “You don’t know?” Yuuri shakes his head. “You’re so sweet and oblivious, and I don’t mean that in offense.” Viktor says, keeping his eyes on the road but reaching for one of Yuuri’s hands. “You don’t realize how truly captivating you are, and it stuns me every time I look at you. I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re being hit on because hey, I did it too. It just happened to have gone pretty well for me.” 

“Viktor,” Yuuri sighs, exasperation in his tone. “I’m not anything special. I’m just a dime-a-dozen dance teacher.” 

“A dance teacher in your off season from _the Los Angeles Ballet_.” Viktor emphasizes. “You can sing, dance, you taught yourself how to play like four different instruments, and, including but limited to, you’re the most amazing and inspiring person I’ve ever met! I’ll remind you of this frequently because you can’t seem to get it through your thick skull, Katsuki.” 

“Why’d you say that so aggressively?” Yuuri asks quietly. 

“Because,” Viktor nearly shouts, frustrated. “I’m upset that you sell yourself short all the time. I know you have self doubt, and I’m trying to be patient, but I just want you to see how amazing you are and how much we all adore you.”

“Viktor—“ Yuuri tries to interrupt. 

“No. I said it and its final.” Viktor scolds, but smiles to soften the blow. 

“Ugh, fine!” Yuuri groans, laughing. “Thank you, Viktor.” 

“You’re welcome. And this is unrelated, but I liked it when you called me Vitya this morning. It was adorable.” 

“I didn’t even realize I did that, but kay.” Yuuri shrugs and smiles at Viktor. 

“Oh, and your song was amazing. You had the whole table crying. But don’t ask Yuri ‘cause he’ll deny it.” 

“You guys were crying?” 

“Well, Phichit and I were. I had no idea that you’d never dedicated a song to someone, Yuuri. You learned it for me and everything, I feel very flattered.” 

“I’m not good with words as you know, so whatever I’m feeling, I just say it in a song.” 

“Works for me, as long as its only for me.” Viktor winks and brings Yuuri’s hand up to kiss. “We’re here, by the way.” Viktor says and whips the car into a parking space. In front of them is a large skyscraper, which Yuuri assumes is filled with LA’s most elite producers, directors, and writers. The building is all glass and dark metal, and to say its intimidating would be an understatement. 

“Wow,” Yuuri says, gazing up at the building. 

“Yeah, Chris is a big shot. Shall we go up and get this little introduction over with?” Viktor asks and pulls Yuuri by the hand into the lobby. 

“Do you not want me to meet him, Viktor?” 

“No, no. That’s not it. Chris is just very forward and I’m worried he’s going to make you uncomfortable.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Viktor. I can handle myself.” 

“We’ll see.” Viktor says just before the elevator dings. They ride up to the 30th floor in silence, nerves pulsing off Viktor’s shoulders, causing tension to build in Yuuri’s shoulders. 

 

 

When the elevator dings again, the doors open into a large hallway lined with platinum records along the walls and several doors. Viktor leads Yuuri down the hallway to the last door at the end and swings it open quietly, making sure he’s not interrupting anything. Yuuri peeks around Viktor’s shoulder and sees a blonde man with a dark undercut sitting away from them at a desk that houses a very large computer. The man’s reflection in the glass looks up, smirking when he sees who’s disturbed him. 

“Viktor, what a pleasure. Are you here to tell me all about this trip to Japan you’re taking with your beau?” He says without turning around, his accent decorating the words. 

“Actually, I’ve brought a surprise.” Viktor says and pulls Yuuri in front of him. 

“Oh! How rude of me.” Chris says and swivels around in his chair. He stands and comes to stand close to Yuuri, leaning down to give him a once over. “Mm, yes. He is quite good looking Viktor, you certainly didn’t lie. Is he as talented as you say, too?” 

“He won’t sing for you, Chris.” Viktor states and Chris pouts. He stares at Yuuri, who blushes under the gaze. 

“How unfortunate.” Chris remarks and lifts Yuuri’s gaze to his own with a finger under the chin. “Wouldn’t you be so kind as to give me a little show, mon cheri? I’m a world renowned record producer after all, I might even sign you.” 

Yuuri frowns and looks at Viktor, who shrugs. “He told me you’d say that.” 

“You warned him of me, Viktor?! I thought we were friends!” Chris shrieks and places a hand dramatically over his heart, as if wounded. He flops back into his chair and Viktor guides Yuuri to a couch by the window where they both have a seat. 

“Yuuri, this is Christophe Giacometti.” Viktor gestures. 

“Viktor’s best friend and love guru.” Chris smirks. “It’s so wonderful to finally meet you. Viktor doesn’t shut the hell up about you so it’s nice to finally see what all the fuss is about.” Chris laughs and Viktor rolls his eyes. Yuuri smiles, the tension leaving his shoulders. Chris seems nice and playful, and Yuuri imagines him getting along well with Phichit. “What are you boys up to today, other than interrupting my very busy workday?” 

“You aren’t busy, you’re watching cat videos on the internet.” Viktor says, pointing to the computer screen. Chris quickly pushes the off button and looks away.

“Beside the point.” 

“Chris, if you’re a producer, how did you and Viktor meet?” Yuuri asks, remembering what Viktor said earlier that morning. 

“I was interning for a record company when I first got started, so my boss had me go around to some agencies to look for men and women with blonde hair. Viktor had long hair at the time, and of course it’s always been platinum, so it worked out perfectly. The artist she was working with wanted to use that colored chalk powder, and it ended up looking magnificent in slow motion. Viktor was coming in to the studio so often, and he was only a few years older than me, so we became quick friends.” 

“Viktor had long hair? How long?” Yuuri asked, intrigued. “Do you have pictures?” 

“Ahhh, my plans been foiled.” Viktor laughs, pulling out his phone. After a few seconds, he hands his phone to Yuuri, who gapes. 

“This is you?” He whispers. “It’s so beautiful. Why’d you cut it?” 

“Needed a change.” Viktor says curtly, giving Chris a look that Yuuri couldn’t identify. 

“O…kay. This picture is pretty recent, when did you cut it?” 

“Just before I moved here, actually.” 

“Oh okay.” Yuuri nods but doesn’t press, and Viktor is grateful for it. Chris gives Viktor another look but turns in his chair before Yuuri’s able catch it. He knows everything about Viktor, they became friends in a prime part of Viktor’s teenage years, when he still trusted people and let them in. Viktor thought about Yuuri a lot, and how he thought he might react to information about his childhood. It was something that Viktor struggled with so much because Yuuri wasn’t someone that Viktor had any intention of letting go of, ever. 

“I’m going to run to the restroom,” Yuuri says after a moment of quiet. “Where is it?” 

“Down the hall and on the right, you can’t miss it.” Chris chimes. 

“Thanks.” Yuuri stands quickly and shuffles out of the room. When the door clicks shut behind him, Chris sighs deeply. 

“When will you talk to him, Viktor? He deserves to know.” 

“It’s not like any secrets I’m keeping are detrimental to the relationship.” 

“Aren’t they? He’s told you nearly everything about him. About his friends and his family, where he went to college and where he grew up, his sisters name and what she does, everything. You know what he gets in his coffee and how he looks when he sleeps and you sit here and tell me that only letting him know the Viktor that’s existed for less than a month is the only person he needs to know? I’m sorry my dear but that’s false.” 

“I wouldn’t even know where to start, Chris. He’s so good to me and so kind, if he knew the person I used to be, he would run. He would run from me and never think twice about it. I don’t want that, I can’t. He’s everything to me now and I’m afraid that if he really gets to know me then he won’t want me.” 

“But is it fair to him to keep him in the dark?” Chris asks, his gaze darkening. “You tell me that you can’t bear to lose him, and I’m sure he feels the same way, but you’re lying to him. Wouldn’t it be better to put everything you have on the table and let him show you?” 

“But what if he leaves?” 

“If he wants a future with you, and is serious about it, he won’t.” 

“How do you know?”

“Because he’s in love with you, which is something I know you’re too blind to see.” 

“What?” 

“He loves you, the you that you’ve given him. Everything else will just be excess baggage. Tell him Viktor. Tell him today. Because if you don’t, it’ll eat at you until you combust, which will be a lot worse for both of you.” 

“I know.” 

“And if you can’t even handle Yuuri asking questions about your past, you think you’ll be able to handle the interrogation his parents will put you through when you meet them? Wrong again.” Chris shrugs and the door to the room opens quietly as his shoulders come back down. Chris frowns at Viktor and glares, and Viktor puts his hands up in surrender. Yuuri comes around the couch to take his seat next to Viktor again, his expression quizzical. 

“Something I missed?” Yuuri asks. 

“Oh nothing special, darling. Chris was just saying how he’s going to steal you away from me so he can go with you to Japan instead.” 

“Seems unlikely.” 

“Is that so?” Chris chuckles, one eyebrow raised in question. 

“Not my type.” Yuuri shrugs nonchalantly. Both Viktor and Chris laugh at the blatancy, but Yuuri’s face remains neutral. 

“Well, what’s your type then?” 

“Tall Russian men with silver hair. It’s newly discovered but I’m quite fond.” Yuuri says and it makes Chris laugh again, while Viktor blushes profusely and wraps an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, kissing his cheek. 

“Me too.” Viktor laughs. “Well, Christophe, it’s always a pleasure. But I think Yuuri and I are due to a day lazying around my apartment. Shall we go?” Viktor asks Yuuri, who nods.

Chris stands and walks them both down to the lobby of the building, shaking Yuuri’s hand and kissing it before they leave.

“It’s been a pleasure, my darlings.” He smiles. “Yuuri, don’t be a stranger.” 

“Goodbye, Chris!” Viktor shouts and practically pushes Yuuri out the door. 

They quickly settle back into Viktor’s car, and Viktor reaches for Yuuri’s hand out of habit. 

“Wasn’t so bad, no?”

“Viktor,” Yuuri starts, but hesitates. 

“Yes, darling?” 

“What were you and Chris really talking about while I was in the bathroom?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you were both giving each other looks before I left, when we were talking about your hair. And when I was coming back down the hallway, Chris’s tone sounded almost angry. Maybe frustrated. I couldn’t tell but I know it must have been serious because he certainly didn’t sound like he was kidding.” 

“You were able to hear us?” 

“No, the words were muffled but it sounded heated. Were you fighting about something?”

“Not exactly.” 

“What was it then?” 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about.” Viktor says and Yuuri pulls his hand from his grasp. 

“Why do you always say that?” Yuuri asks, frustrated. “Every time I bring up something that you don’t want to talk about, you just say its nothing and we move on. But it’s not nothing, is it? It’s something and you don’t want to tell me.” 

“Yuuri, please—“ 

“No, Viktor. I know I don’t usually press, because I know what it’s like to not want to talk about things, but its not okay anymore. If you want this to work out between us, we can’t keep secrets from each other.” 

“Yuuri I know, can we please just—“

“Can we what, Viktor? Put it off until later, when maybe you’ll actually feel like telling me something about you?” Yuuri snaps and Viktor’s heart falls in his chest. 

“Can it just wait until we get home, please?” 

“Why?” 

“Because if I’m going to share all of the dark and messy details about my past, I’d like to at least be looking at you when I do.” Viktor says, and Yuuri visibly shrinks. 

“Okay.” Yuuri whispers, and they ride the rest of the way back to Viktor’s place in silence. When they arrive, Viktor unlocks the door quickly and kicks off his shoes without care. 

“Sit,” He says, and points to the couch before walking to his bedroom. Yuuri complies, a frightened look on his face. Viktor reemerges wearing a more comfortable t-shirt and sits curtly on the couch by Yuuri, but not touching him. His gaze is dark and Yuuri’s heart rises in his throat. “You want to know everything?” Viktor asks, looking to Yuuri, who nods slowly. 

“Yes, please.” 

“Okay, but I need to ask one thing of you.” 

“What is it?” 

“If you decide to leave me, at least wait until the end of the story.” Viktor says and Yuuri swallows. Hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would I be as a writer if I didn't leave you for a week on a cliffhanger?   
> Thanks as always for reading!  
> Be sure to leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed, and it really helps me fuel the flames of inspiration and I love hearing your thoughts. 
> 
> <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri learns about Viktor's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys welcome back and just a heads up--  
> It's VITAL for you to check the tags from the point moving forward.  
> This is the only "bad" chapter that I have planned for awhile, at least until we get through the Japan visit, but if you're sensitive to discussions about abuse, neglect, anxiety and self-deprecating tendencies, this is your WARNING for this chapter. 
> 
> It gets dark, kids, so consider yourselves warned and aware, cool? Cool. 
> 
> I kept this chapter on the shorter side, because if they were going to be discussing Viktor's past, I wanted that to be the only thing featured here, instead of doing that and then loading it up with additional fluff and what not. 
> 
> Also, if you do happen to want to skip this chapter, I'll summarize it in the end notes so you can just skip ahead and read that instead, where I'll leave out all the nasty details, and you can just come back next week for some more fluff. 
> 
> All right, without further ado~
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri sat quietly, his heart high in his chest and thumping so hard against his ears he felt like he could barely hear Viktor speak. 

“Yuuri, promise me.” 

“I—I promise.” Yuuri nods. Viktor takes a deep breath and adjusts the neckline of his sweater. 

“Before I moved to California I wasn’t exactly the same person I am now. I used to be quite terrible, and I’m afraid that if I tell you everything about me, you won’t want to be with me anymore.” 

“Viktor just tell me, the suspense is suffocating.” Yuuri whispers, fear rising like bile in his throat. 

“All right.” Viktor says and takes another deep breath. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“From the beginning would be fine.” Yuuri states, his expression blank. 

“Okay, from the beginning.” Viktor’s gaze falls to his lap, where his hands are knotted together. Yuuri knows the gesture well. When you’re scared, or nervous, you retreat and close yourself off. Yuuri would do it often when he and Viktor had first met, afraid of what Viktor might think of him if he said just one thing wrong. Seeing Viktor mirror those actions now sends a shiver down Yuuri’s spine. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri starts. “Whatever you’re about to say, just know that it doesn’t change anything. I don’t want you to be afraid to tell me something because you’re afraid I’m going to leave you. There’s very little chance of that, trust me. I’m not going anywhere.” Yuuri explains and Viktor smiles, gaze still fixed on his hands. They're both quiet for a while after that, Viktor building up the courage to begin this journey, and also determining where to begin at all. 

“My parents..." Viktor says eventually. "Were very abusive when I was young.” He says, causing Yuuri to gasp. He continues. “My mother got pregnant with me at a young age, and my father wasn’t ready. They were both still teenagers and just trying to figure everything out. My father would scream at her and throw things at her and she was very rarely seen without bruises." Viktor bristled at the thought. "In turn, she would take it out on me, tell me that he used to love her before I came along." He pauses. “They would often leave me alone without food, water, or supervision. They weren’t meant to be parents and were very neglectful. When they were home, they fought and yelled, and my mother would lock me in my room for hours on end." He explained, causing a small well of tears to gather in Yuuri's eyes at he imagined a small, frail Viktor alone in an empty home. "However; my mother wasn’t a monster. She fed me and took care of me when I was ill, but I knew she didn’t love me, not the way a mother should. One day, they just didn’t come home, and it took three days for someone to hear my crying and call the authorities. When they finally came I was malnourished, dirty, and on the brink of severe illness. I’m very thankful that someone came, because I wouldn’t have made it much longer if they hadn’t.”

“Viktor, I’m so sorry.” Yuuri says, reaching for one of Viktor’s hands, but retracts it when Viktor shakes his head. He’s quiet for a while before speaking again, looking to Yuuri, trying to gauge his reactions. Viktor sighs again after some time and continues. 

“I was three when I was put up for adoption. After a few years of no luck, I’d given up hope. But when I was about to turn eight, Yakov and Lilia came to visit and Lilia was immediately delighted with me. I was a beautiful child, as you know. Pale skin, light eyes, even lighter hair. She said I looked like an angel, I remember it so vividly. They brought me home and tried everything, but for months I didn’t speak, I just did what they told me and ate what was in front of me and spent most of my time alone. Lilia was worried that I was sick, and that my parents had abused me so badly that they’d done damage to my brain. But I was just quiet, afraid of saying something wrong and making them angry with me. But they never were. Lilia loved me, she still does. She’s the mother I always wanted.”

“What about Yakov?” Yuuri asks quietly. 

“Yakov is good, a stern man. When I was a child, he understood that I didn’t want to speak. Instead, we interacted silently. He would try different things until my expression changed, which told him either yes or no. He would hold toys or books up and would wait until my eyes lit up before continuing. Then about a year later, I finally started speaking to them. I knew Lilia was wearing thin, frustrated and confused with my behavior. They tell me I was a nice child, quiet and respectful. Got good grades and made them proud. But when I started getting older, things changed.”

“How?” 

“When I was fourteen, I was contacted by a modeling agency who had worked with Yakov and Lilia in the past. They wanted to hire me on as one of their models, but Yakov refused and decided to manage me instead. The rumors had spread that they’d had a son, and when photos leaked, everyone wanted pictures of the boy with hair of ice.” Viktor says sardonically. 

“Oh,” Yuuri whispers, voice cracking. 

“Yeah. The problem was that I loved it. I loved the attention; I wanted everyone to adore me. All the hatred I’d experienced as a child manifested as the need for constant gratification. I would do anything to be the best, have the best pictures, have my face on the most billboards or the most magazines. I. Wanted. Everything.” 

“I don’t understand—” Yuuri starts, but Viktor raises a hand to stop him and his expression falls dark as he continues. 

“When I got older, I walked all over everyone. I—used people.” Viktor says, pausing. “I worked my way up the social ladder by shacking up with anyone I deemed worthy of me. I thought of myself as some prize to be earned, and people ate it up. God, people fawned over me and I reveled in it. I was making millions of dollars at just eighteen, one of the most sought after faces in the game. I was on top of the world, and I rode that wave for years.

“When I finally started dating, I was manipulative and horrible. I would lead people on, and then hang them up to dry. I was emotionally abusive and cruel, because that’s what I thought love was.” 

“Viktor,” Yuuri says, tears starting to fall from his cheeks. “I don’t need to hear any of this.” 

“No, Yuuri, you do. You need to know the man I used to be.” 

“No I don’t!” Yuuri shouts, rising from the couch and causing Viktor to freeze. “Because that doesn’t even sound like you. I can’t believe for a second that you’d ever do that.” 

“But I did, for years." Viktor explained. "I thought of breaking hearts as a sport. I did it for fun. Because after I broke them, I’d have them begging, and I loved it.” 

“Are you still him? Are you still that man?” Yuuri asks, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“No, I promise you that I’m not.” 

“Then what changed?” Yuuri cries, settling down into the armchair across the room. Distance made him stronger, unable to feel the heat coming from Viktor’s body. 

“I snapped. One day, I had lunch with Yakov and he told me he was disappointed in me. He told me he wasn’t proud of the man that I’d become and he hoped one day I would change my ways.” 

“That’s all it took?” Yuuri whispered. 

“Well, that and a lot of time alone. Self reflection and self care. I spent months alone in my apartment. Chris was worried about me because he hadn’t heard my name in awhile, he thought I might have gone off the grid. I’d had lunch with Yakov in November, spent the holidays alone, and in April, I chopped off my hair and moved to LA with Georgi and Yuri.” 

“I don’t understand how one conversation would make you an entirely different person.”Yuuri asks. 

“Because I realized the love I thought I was getting, was just a lot of lust and it fueled the self-hatred. After talking to Yakov, I knew that I was feeling so depressed and feeding off of others because of a void I was trying to fill in all the wrong ways. I knew they loved me as if I was their own, but it wasn’t the kind of love and affection I wanted or was looking for.” 

“I still don’t—“ 

“I had no intention of dating when I moved to Los Angeles, Yuuri. I was going to spend time alone with my friends and find a new path. If someone came along who I enjoyed spending time with, so be it. But it wasn’t something I went out searching for. I’d given up on companionship. But that’s when I found you.”

“What?” Yuuri gapes. Viktor rises from the couch and goes to kneel in front of Yuuri, resting his hands on his knees. 

“When I saw you in La Luna that first night, I was completely dumbstruck. You were the most magnificent person I’d ever seen in my life, and your voice was like heaven in my ears. From that moment on, I knew I needed you in my life. You changed everything, Yuuri. Getting your number and taking you to dinner was the best decision I’ve ever made.” 

“Viktor,” Yuuri sighs, reaching for Viktor’s hands. 

“Yuuri, I know I just threw so much horrible information at you. And I’m sorry that you had to endure that. But you know everything now. You know everything there is to know about Viktor Nikiforov.” Viktor says and squeezes Yuuri's hands. Yuuri doesn't say anything, just letting his tears run. 

“I think I need some time to process.” Yuuri murmurs after a moment.

“What?” Viktor breathes, and sits back on his heels. 

“You’ve just told me your entire tragic backstory and I just learned that my boyfriend was abandoned and abused, and sort of used to be a serial philanderer, so I’m not exactly in a great place?” Yuuri explains, releasing Viktor’s hands and standing, pacing around the room. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor hesitates, seeing the look on Yuuri’s face. It’s not one he’s seen before. Yuuri’s eyes are wide but his brows are furrowed and he’s lacing his fingers together so tight his knuckles have gone white. 

Viktor freezes - Yuuri’s having a panic attack. 

“Yuuri, maybe you should sit down.” 

“No, I think I should leave.” 

“Do you want me to drive you?” 

“Preferably not.” 

“I’ll walk with you then.” 

“No, I can go alone.” 

“Yuuri, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Please sit down, or lay down, or pace around, I don’t mind. I just don’t think it’d be best for you to leave right now.” 

“But I want to.” Yuuri says and Viktor’s heart falls. He snaps out of his and rises to his feet, approaching Yuuri. 

“Where’s your phone?” Viktor asks after a moment and Yuuri pulls it from his pocket. Viktor takes it and darts to the bedroom, where he finds Phichit’s number in his contacts. He hits the call button and waits, but Phichit picks up after two rings. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Phichit, it’s Viktor.” 

“Viktor? Uh oh, what’s wrong?” 

“Yuuri’s having a panic attack and I don’t know what to do.” 

“He’s what?! What did you do?” Phichit shouts on the other line. 

“I’ll explain later, Phichit! Just help me!” 

“God dammit Viktor, I’ll kill you if you hurt him.” 

“Phichit!” 

“Fine!” Phichit sighs. “Make him a cup of green tea, burrito him in a blanket and put on something Ghibli, if you have it.” 

“I can’t get him to sit still.” 

“Then let him move around while you make the tea. While it’s steeping, find the coziest blanket you have and try to get him to at least hold it. The burrito-ing should come naturally after a few minutes, as he’ll want to curl up. Bring him the tea and then put on a movie. If he lets you, hold him. If not, give him time.” 

“Thank you, Phichit.” 

“You’re on my shit list, Nikiforov.” Phichit says before hanging up. Taking a deep breath, Viktor strides back into the living room and finds Yuuri still pacing around the couch. Viktor goes to his linen closet to find the softest blanket he has and tries to hand it to Yuuri, who stops. 

“Take it.” Viktor pushes.

“I’m not cold.” 

“Yuuri.” Viktor nudges again and after a few beats, Yuuri snatches the blanket away from Viktor and keeps walking, throwing the blanket around his shoulders. Viktor keeps watching him, but busies himself with making the tea. It takes him a minute to find the green tea Yuuri once brought over, and begins boiling water. 

From where he’s standing in the kitchen, he can see Yuuri slowing down. Eventually, he comes to a stop and flops down onto the sofa, bringing the blanket up around his legs and head. Viktor quickly readies the tea and brings it over to Yuuri, who takes it without hesitation.Next, Viktor finds the copy of Howl’s Moving Castle he’d once been gifted but never opened, and tears the plastic off before putting it in the DVD player and hitting start. He looks back to Yuuri who’s watching him, eyes swollen with tears still building up. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor tries, but Yuuri just shuts his eyes and shakes his head. Clearly he doesn’t want to talk. Viktor rises and goes to sit on the couch, as far away from Yuuri as possible, as to not make him uncomfortable. Phichit said he would come to him in his own time.

 After about a half hour, Yuuri places the empty mug on the coffee table in front of the couch, but says nothing. Slowly, he slips the blanket off his head and starts leaning to his left, which takes Viktor by surprise when his head lands in his lap.

Viktor is startled, but hesitantly begins running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair in a calming fashion, producing a small sigh of relief from him. 

They both stay quiet for the duration of the movie, and when the credits begin to roll, Yuuri turns his head to look up at Viktor. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispers, staring at him. 

“Yes, _solnyshko_?” 

“I’m sorry I reacted that way.” 

“I don’t blame you at all, it went better than I had expected to be honest.” Viktor shrugs, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Yuuri’s ear. 

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Yuuri mutters, sitting up. “Who you were before I met you, that doesn’t matter. It’s who you are now that’s important to me and I have confidence in the fact that you say you’re not that man anymore.” 

“It doesn’t bother you?” 

“Of course it does, but I'll move past it. The thing that bothers me more is that the universe didn’t bring you to me sooner. I wish I could have helped you through such a dark place.” 

“To be quite honest Yuuri, I’m not sure I would have wanted you then. You would have been too good for me and I would have known that. Hell, you’re still to good for me.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Because you’re still here after everything I just shared. You should be miles from here.” 

“Why, because you have emotional baggage? Everyone has some, Viktor. You’re not alone.” 

“No,” Viktor says, leaning in to nuzzle Yuuri’s neck. “Not anymore.” He smiles against Yuuri’s skin and Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor, pulling him down into the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeew. Aren't we all so glad that's over? I know I am.  
> This chapter was difficult to write, mostly because I wasn't sure how dark and stormy I wanted to make Viktor's past. Clearly I didn't take any short cuts. He used to be a pretty shady guy. 
> 
> For those of you who may have skipped this chapter and are now looking for a summary:  
> Basically, all you need to know is that Vik had some really nasty parents, he was adopted by Yakov and Lilia, he became a model and that life consumed him, causing him to turn to unhealthy "romantic" relationships to fill a void.  
> When he got older, Viktor had a conversation with Yakov that flipped his world on it's axis and that's what caused him to move to LA with a clean slate and change his ways.  
> Yuuri, after hearing this, has an anxiety attack and they work through it, with a little help from their friendly neighborhood perfect-best-friend Phichit Chulanont.  
> All in all, things get messy but end well, and Yuuri accepts Viktor for everything that he is and they're still keen on each other (if not more so), and we move right along, their bond being stronger than it ever has been before. Yay! 
> 
> As usual, I love comments (and kudos) so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, Chapter 7 May be delayed due to it being the end of my semester, and I have lots of work to do and may not have time to write. I’ll keep you all updated over on tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you soooo much. 
> 
> Oh, also, for those of you interested, you can find me on tumblr @niki-katsudon. (I'll hyperlink that if I can make it work right.)(I usually can't.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri attempts to find comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Life's been...a lot the last few months.   
> But I'm back with another chapter, and another fic in progress as well!   
> If you're interested in that, check out my other works page~
> 
> This is a short one, but I felt super guilty leaving y'all without a chapter for so long.   
> The next one will be longer!   
> Until then, please enjoy!

The next morning, Yuuri wakes beside a peacefully sleeping Viktor. The conversation they’d had the day before struck both of them to their core, leaving Viktor raw and Yuuri apprehensive. The rest of their day had been relatively easy, just watching movies, cuddling on the couch, and eating Chinese takeout. But Yuuri couldn’t shake his feeling of uneasiness.

Yuuri knew his feelings towards Viktor were real, but this new information had him questioning if Viktor is really who he says he is, or he’s just been putting on a show and trying to pretend he’s someone he’s not. Yuuri knows what he said, about accepting Viktor for who he is at face value. But what if it’s been a lie the entire time? He wants to believe he knows better, but how can he be sure?

 

He needs to talk to Chris.

 

Yuuri rises slowly out of bed and tip toes around the bed to Viktor’s nightstand. He grabs Viktor phone and scrolls rapidly through his contacts until he finds Chris’s name, and sends the contact card to himself. Once he’s back on his side of the bed, he texts Chris a short message.

 

_To: Christophe Giacometti_

_Chris, it’s Yuuri. Can we meet for coffee? I need to talk to you._

 

Yuuri sends the text and guilt runs through him. Is he going behind Viktor’s back? Is this considered betrayal, because he needs reassurance? Will Viktor understand?

Yuuri sighs and slips on some clothing, just jeans and a simple T-shirt from his bag. His phone buzzes from where it rests on the nightstand. A text from Chris reads:

 

_From: Christophe Giacometti-_

_I thought you’d never ask._

_La Luna in 15?_

 

Yuuri sighs, runs his hands through his hair, and leaves the bedroom. In the kitchen, he finds a notepad and a pen and writes Viktor a small message saying he’ll be back soon, as he’s not sure when Viktor will wake up and see it.

Taking a deep breath, he leaves the note behind and heads to La Luna.

 

After the short walk, Yuuri arrives to find Chris chatting with Mila at the counter. He approaches and they smile at him.

“One of two lovebirds, what brings you to me this early on a Friday?” Christophe purrs.

“I need to talk to you about Viktor.” Yuuri says, voice quiet. Chris’s eyes widen and he looks at Mila, who shrugs.

“Okay, sure thing.” Chris says and guides him to the couches. “What’s this about, Yuuri? Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know, actually. That’s why I texted you.”

“What’s going on?”

“Viktor and I talked yesterday, after we saw you. I noticed something was up while we were hanging with you, so when we got back he told me everything.”

“Oh, Yuuri, I’m sorry. I know it’s a lot, but I’m glad he’s told you everything. But I still don’t understand. What is it you need from me?”

“Chris, tell me and be honest.” Yuuri starts but hesitates, scared. “Is Viktor a liar?” He asks and Chris laughs sourly.

“Viktor is a lot of things, Yuuri. He’s loud and unapologetic, charming and awkward, aloof and a little but oblivious, but he’s not a liar. He’s the most honest man I’ve met.” Chris tells him. “Why do you ask?”

“I’m just having a hard time working through everything he told me yesterday. I want to believe him and I want to believe that he’s changed but how can I be sure?”

“Yuuri, listen to me. If Viktor hadn’t ever told you everything about his past, would you have questioned his character at all, even for a second?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“So let that be the Viktor you know and trust. Let that be the Viktor you love. Don’t worry about who he used to be. If it wasn’t for that guy, Viktor wouldn’t be who he is now, and he wouldn’t have moved to LA, and he wouldn’t have found you. I watched him go through that transition, and I can honestly tell you that he’s so much better and happier now, he would never be that person again if it meant risking everything he’s gained.”

“I just can’t shake this feeling.”

“Well, have you talked to Vik about it? I know he’d be willing to squash anything holding you back. He’s head over heels for you and he would rather die than let you go.”

“I know. And I feel that way too.”

“Good, but I think you should communicate this with him too. As much help as I am, it’s not going to be as reassuring as hearing it directly from him. I know you’re both feeling pretty wounded, but just give him the opportunity to prove to you that he is who he says he is.”

“I told him I needed time. I just don’t know what time will do.”

“Time will allow him to show you. And it’ll allow you to realize that he’s always been who he says he is, you just have some backstory now too. It gives him more dimension, but it doesn’t change who he is to you, right? He’s just not as mysterious now.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I know it’s a lot Yuuri. And I can’t even pretend to understand where your head must be at right now. But you both have your demons, and you’ll work through them together. That’s part of what being partners means.”

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right.” Yuuri nods, a bit of the weight falling his shoulders. “I should probably be getting back. He might be awake by now and I don’t want him to think I ran off.”

“Good call.” Chris agrees. “And Yuuri?” Chris calls after him as he turns to leave.

“Yeah?”

“I’m here to talk any time. And nothing we talked about will find its way back to Viktor if you don’t want it to. You’re my friend now too.”

“Thank you, Chris. I really appreciate it.”

“Good luck. Make sure to get him coffee.” Chris laughs and Mila smirks as she glides over with a cup of Viktor’s usual steaming inside.

“Already on it, bud. Serial eavesdropper, remember?”

“Thanks Mila. I’ll see you guys later.”

 

Yuuri walked back slowly, mulling over what Chris had said and he was right. Viktor wasn’t a different person just because Yuuri knew about his past. He was still funny, smart, clumsy and romantic. And most importantly, Yuuri loved him. A dark past and a series of bad decisions didn’t change that.

 

When Yuuri finally reached Viktor’s apartment. The weight on his chest was heavy once again. He’d left before Viktor woke up, and he couldn’t be sure that Viktor would have seen his note. Yuuri opened the door and quickly realized one thing. He didn’t.

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri calls out into what appears to be an empty apartment. First, he sees Makkachin barreling towards him. She bounces on him, planting her paws against his stomach, nearly knocking him back. Next, he sees his note untouched on the counter, but Viktor is no where to be found. Yuuri searches every room, the closet, the balcony, everywhere. He checks the nightstand and Viktor’s phone still sits on his side, unmoved. Viktor didn’t even think to call him, and now he can’t call Viktor.

 

Yuuri wanders aimlessly around the apartment for awhile, and eventually settles down onto the couch. After a half hour, Viktor has still not returned and Yuuri begins to worry. He assumed Viktor woke up in a panic and ran from the apartment in search of him. But Viktor is so out of it when he wakes up he didn’t even think to grab his phone. Yuuri hopes he at least put on pants and shoes.

Yuuri takes a deep breath and decides to nap on the couch until Viktor returns, so that he’s right within view when Viktor gets back and doesn’t need to fret anymore.

 

——

 

A loud door being slammed wakes Yuuri from his gentle couch snooze, nearly causing him to fall off.

“You!” A voice shouts from the doorway as Yuuri rubs his eyes. The voice is angry.

“Viktor?”

“No!” Yuri shouts, coming around to face Yuuri, his arms crossed and his foot tapping.

“Yurio? What’s going on?”

“Viktor is at my place, crying like a baby because he thought you left him, and here you are, sleeping on his fucking couch!”

“Wait what?”

“He woke up and you were gone. What was he supposed to think?”

“Yuri, I went to get coffee and talk to Chris about everything. I was gone just under and hour. I had my phone AND I left a note on the counter, but clearly Viktor didn’t think to look there or call me.”

“Dammit.” Yuri hisses. “This is so annoying, I hate taking care of that old man. I just came to get his phone and shit. Let me call Georgi and tell him you’re here so he can send Viktor home and I can get on with my day.” Yuri says and whips his phone out of his pocket.

 

“ _эй, Юрий здесь. Скажи, что старик, он может оставить нас в покое_.” Yuri speaks into the phone. Clearly a language Yuuri does not understand. “ _да, он спал на диване_.” Yuri says and then hangs up.

“I told Georgi to send the old man home. I’m leaving. DON’T MOVE. I don’t live far, he’ll be back soon. You two have some shit to talk about obviously.” Yuri barks and points a finger in Yuuri’s face before turning to leave.

“Bye, Yurio!” Yuuri laughs at the younger Russian.

“That’s not my fucking name!” Yuri shouts and slams the door behind him. Yuuri smiles, feeling fondness for the other Yuri.

Knowing Viktor will be back soon, Yuuri takes the free time to clean up the apartment a little bit to relieve some of the stress. He gathers up their take out boxes from the previous night, wipes down the counters, and fixes up the pillows on the couch.

He’s in the middle of doing their dishes when Viktor bursts through the front door.

“Yuuri!” Viktor practically yells, and walks quickly into the kitchen, wrapping Yuuri up in a tight hug. “I thought you left me!” He cries. Yuuri laughs and playfully pushes him off with wet hands.

“No, Viktor. I thought you knew me better than that.”

“Where did you go?”

“I went to get coffee, and clear my head. I left you a note on the kitchen counter.”

“Oh, Yuuri I’m sorry darling, I didn’t see it. I didn’t even think to look.”

“Didn’t think to call me either? I had my phone on me you know.”

“I panicked.”

“Obviously.” Yuuri smirks and dries his hands on a towel. “It’s fine, Vitya. I wasn’t gone that long, I just needed to talk to Chris and you were sleeping so quietly I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Why did you need to talk to Chris?” Viktor asks, sitting down at the breakfast bar. He stares at Yuuri, confusing written on his features as he rests his head in his hands.

“I needed clarity, reassurance. I needed to know if you were being honest with me or not.” Yuuri sighs and stands behind the counter, placing his palms on the cool granite to calm him.

“I don’t know why you needed to talk to Chris to find that.” Viktor frowns, his expression serious. “Well, did you get the answer you wanted?”

“Yes. I’m sorry Viktor. I wasn’t going to him as a way of going behind your back. You just threw so much information at me yesterday and I’m having a hard time processing it all.” Yuuri shrugs and avoids eye contact. Viktor’s frown deepens.

“Do you think I’m not? I woke up this morning and wanted nothing more than to see your face after our day yesterday, to bring us close together again, but when I opened my eyes, you were nowhere to be found. How do you think that felt?”

“I’m sorry Viktor, I didn’t think—“

“I don’t blame you, Yuuri. I don’t exactly have the reputation of being a particularly sensitive person, but I am. You needed reassurance this morning, but so did I. I just wish you hadn’t gone somewhere else to find it.” Viktor says and Yuuri freezes. As awful as it is to admit, it hadn’t occurred to him that Viktor might also be in a vulnerable state after the intense confessions. He should have known better and he should have been there for him, and he definitely shouldn’t have gone to someone else for reassurance in their relationship.

 

Yuuri takes a deep breath.

 

“I love you.” He says. It stuns them both.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> As always, comments make my day, and kudos are awesome too if you haven't already left some!!
> 
> See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which confessions are made and some unexpected guests arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, other than I was so excited to post this chapter, I almost couldn't wait. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“What?” Viktor breathes.

“I’m in love with you.” Yuuri blurts again. “I know it’s really soon and we haven’t known each other very long, but I need you to know that all of the stuff you told me doesn’t change the way I feel about you.”

“Yuuri—“ Viktor starts, but Yuuri keeps talking.

“You’re so important to me, Viktor. I don’t want to lose you and I don’t want to push you away. I’m so sorry that I went to Chris this morning, but I promise that it wasn’t out of spite or anything like that. I needed clarity, and Chris knows you better than anyone, so I was hoping that he’d be able to settle my mind about things, and you know what he said? He said you’re the most honest person he’s ever met and that I should be talking about this with you. And he’s right. So I’m here now, and I’m saying to you that I know that telling me everything about your past was difficult, but I’m so thankful for it. I appreciate you telling me everything even though it was painful for you to retell that part of your life. But I love you, and I love you even more knowing that you’re so willing to be open and honest with me despite everything. I love you today, and I will continue to love you as long as you let me.” Yuuri rambles, tears falling down his cheeks. Viktor takes a sharp breath and stands, coming around the counter to wrap Yuuri in a hug.

“I’m sorry Yuuri. I’m not angry that you went to Chris. I was just frustrated that you felt that you couldn’t come to me about your feelings on the situation. You know me, you know who I am now and I’m so happy to hear you express where you’re at.” Viktor says, releasing Yuuri from the hug. “I love you too. I have for awhile, but I’ve been too afraid to say it. It’s been a very long time since I’ve let someone get close enough to hurt me, and I was terrified when i woke up this morning because I thought I had scared you off. I’m so excited to go to Japan with you, Yuuri. I’m so happy that my past didn’t alter the way you see me. As much as I didn’t want to share that part of my history with you, I’m glad that I did because i think it’s going to make us stronger. You’re everything to me, Yuuri. You’re so special, and I’m crazy about you.” Viktor says, nuzzling Yuuri’s damp cheeks. Yuuri laughs under the heat of Viktor’s breath and puts his arms around Viktor’s waist.

“I’m sorry Viktor. I promise not to disappear in the morning again.”

“I promise to look for a note or use my brain at all and call you.” Viktor sighs. Yuuri laughs again as he pulls out of Viktor’s embrace.

“I’m serious, Vitya. I’m glad you told me. I really know who you are now, you’re not a mystery anymore.”

“Are you sure you don’t see me differently? I’d hate for you to eventually resent me.”

“No, I promise. Who you were before you moved here isn’t important to me. I never would have known about him at all had you not told me, so I’m not allowed and I refuse to judge you off the mistakes you made in the past.”

“He was a horrible person, Yuuri.”

“I know, but you aren’t him anymore.” Yuuri whispers, running his fingers down Viktor’s cheek. “You’re my Vitya, and I love you.”

“I love you too, Yuuri.” Viktor hums and wraps his arms around Yuuri once again.

 

Later that morning, Yuuri leaves for work with a much lighter feeling in his chest. They’re in love, and it’s real and it’s new and it’s giving Yuuri nausea from the butterflies floating around his abdomen.

He can’t wait to tell Phichit. He can’t wait to shout it to the heavens, and he really, really, can’t wait to introduce Viktor to his family. It’s safe to say that his mother and sister will be not only delighted to see Yuuri, but just as delighted to meet Viktor. His father on the other hand, might be a little tougher to work around. All throughout his experimental teenage years, Toshiya expected Yuuri to just “grow out of it”, thinking bringing boys over after school was a phase. Of course, Yuuri had plenty of girlfriends throughout high school as well, but Toshiya was never convinced. When he left for college, Yuuri rarely mentioned his dating life to his family, considering it was none of their business, and he’d never really found someone he wanted to spend all of his time with.

But Viktor is a much different story, and although he was excited to show him off, he was very, very nervous. The quiet town of Hasetsu is familiar to Yuuri, being that everyone knows everyone, so it’s not unlikely that they will warm up to Viktor quickly. Yuuko and her children will love him, and Takeshi will just be happy that Yuuri has finally found someone good for him.

 

Yuuri rounds the corner and comes up on the dance studio, pulling out his keys and finding Phichit already warming up inside. When Yuuri enters the room, Phichit darts over to him frantically.

 

“Yuuri! What happened to you?”

“Huh? What? Is there something on my face?” Yuuri panics.

“No, Yuuri. Viktor called me yesterday afternoon, he sounded upset and scared. What happened?”

“Oh um—“ yuuri hesitates. “You’re gonna want to sit down for this.”

 

* * *

 

“Wow.” Phichit says when Yuuri finishes telling him everything.

“Yeah, so that’s why he called. I was having a panic attack. But everything’s fine. We talked this morning after a bit of a hiccup and now we’re all good.”

“Well, despite all of that, I’m glad you’re happy Yuuri. I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you, Phi. That means a lot. Oh and there’s one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“I told him that I love him.”

“Yuuri...”

“I know, it’s really soon. But he said it too! And it feels right, you know. And we’re getting too old to hold that kind of stuff in. Better to just lay it out in the table.”

“Do you think he really meant it?”

“What do you mean? Of course he meant it, why else would he have said it?”

“Because you said it first, or because things are tense between you two right now and he’s afraid of losing you?”

“With all due respect, you don’t know him the way I do. You didn’t hear him or see the way he looked when it said it. We’ve had an emotional couple of days, but I think all in all, his questionable past has brought us closer together.”

“I mean I guess that’s a good thing since you guys already bought tickets for Japan.” Phichit laughs, trying to lighten the mood.

“Let’s just hope I don’t panic last minute and decide to cancel the whole trip.” Yuuri replies, smiling.

“Have you called your family and told them you’re coming yet?”

“I was kind of thinking I’d let it be a surprise?”

“That could be fun. Your mom might have a heart attack though.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be a lot all at once for her. And my dad...”

“You’re dad will take everything in stride, Yuuri. I think once he sees how happy you are, all the negativity he’s felt towards your choice in partners will melt away. At least we can hope.”

“I’m not mad at him. I love him, I just wish he accepted me for who I am, you know?”

“It’s been a long time since you’ve seen them, a lot of things could have changed. He could have changed.”

“That’s true.”

“It’s a time in your life when you need to giving people the benefit of the doubt. You gave it to Viktor, and now you should give it to your dad.”

“You’re right. He might be excited. But he also might not be.”

“Benefit of the doubt.”

“Right.” Yuuri says as children start flooding in the front door.

“Everything will play out. Just remember, everything that happens, happens for a reason.” Phichit winks at Yuuri and pats him on the shoulder. Yuuri smiles weakly at his friend, and then puts the thought on the back burner of his mind as they begin class.

 

* * *

That evening, Yuuri is watching tv at home and icing his ankle. The kids at the studio today were trying his patience, knowing that they were only a week away from break. He was trying to get little Vanessa to stay in first position, but she absolutely refused and thought it was hilarious to disrupt class for everyone else by goofing off. It resulted in a broken barre, and a swollen ankle for one unlucky instructor.

It’s safe to say that today, and the last couple of days for him, had been a bust. Minus his earlier conversation with Viktor.

 

Viktor.

 

His love.

 

Yuuri picks up his phone from where it rests on his stomach and dials Viktor’s phone number. He answers on the second ring.

“Yuuri? Is something wrong?”

“No? I just wanted to talk to you.”

“I’m sorry darling I’m busy at the moment, but I’ll call you when I’m finished.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Okay, bye.” Viktor says and hangs up. Yuuri pulls his phone away from his ear and frowns at it, confused. What could Viktor be doing? Is he with his friends? He doesn’t have the slightest idea what could make Viktor sound so rushed to hang up.

 

Yuuri shrugs it off and slides off the couch, aiming to find something in the kitchen to eat. He rummages through his cabinets and finds a packet of instant ramen, but he decides it’ll do. 

 

* * *

When Yuuri finishes eating, he flops back down on the couch, the clock showing 8 pm.

He begins to think that maybe he should just go to sleep, because he has to get up early tomorrow to go shopping for their trip, and begin working on a new song for open mic. But he wants to wait for Viktor to call him back.

As if on cue, his phone rings with Viktor’s name on the screen. He answers.

 

“Vitya?”

“Hi, Yuuri. Is it too late, are you sleeping?”

“No, it’s not I’m still awake. What’s up?”

“Can I come over?”

“Um—yes? Of course. Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know, Yuuri. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Viktor says and hangs up the phone again. Yuuri’s heart rate increases, frantic at the sound of Viktor’s clipped tone on the other line. He’s worried something happened, something bad. But what could it have been?

 

After a few minutes and a good moment of pacing around the room, there’s a small knock at his door.

He opens it and Viktor practically falls into his arms.

“Vitya? What’s wrong?” Yuuri asks as he leads Viktor to his couch. Viktor releases him and stares down at his hands for a long time before speaking.

“Yakov and Lilia came to visit.”

“Oh my...isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yes, I suppose it is. I just had no idea they were coming, they showed up out of no where. I wasn’t ready for the conversation we ended up having.”

“Was it bad?”

“No, not entirely. There was a lot of stuff to work through. But I think Yakov understands me a little better now.”

“What happened?”

“Well, they flew into town this morning, called me around three and we got a late lunch, early dinner. At first it was a lot of catching up. Lilia said I looked healthier than she’d last seen me and that I look happy. Yakov asked me if I was working. Lilia asked about how I’ve been feeling after moving here and asked if I felt it was the right decision.”

“Okay…?” Yuuri presses. 

“I told them I felt it was the best decision I had made in a very long time. But then Yakov asked about my dating life...asked if I was still sleeping around and making a fool of myself.”

“Oh…what did you say?”

“I told them I was in love, of course.” Viktor smiled sadly. “Yakov didn’t like that very much.”

“Oh, Vitya.” Yuuri murmurs and takes Viktor’s hands in his own, squeezing them gently.

“He said it was too soon to know and that I would fall back into old habits, Yuuri. He said I would revert back to my old self and-“ Viktor pauses. “He said that I was bound to hurt you.” 

“That’s not true, Vitya, we both know that.”

“But what if he’s right, Yuuri?”

“He’s not. Do you know how I know? Because I see the way your past tears you apart, and I will never let you do that to yourself again.”

“Yuuri-” Viktor starts but Yuuri holds up his hand to stop him.

“Do you love me?”

“Yes of course I do.”

“Then that’s what matters. What Yakov thinks and what he says cannot and does not change that.” Yuuri says sternly. Viktor hiccups, and falls into Yuuri, leaning his head on his shoulder. Yuuri kisses the top of Viktor’s head and runs his fingers through his hair.

“It’s been a tough couple of days, I know. Emotions are running high and the universe couldn’t have picked a worse time for your family to show up. But it’s done and over now, and at least you know where each other stand.”

“I told them they needed to meet you.”

“You did? Why?”

“Because they need to see that I’m telling the truth. I need Yakov to be proud of me again, Yuuri.”

“I’m confused.” 

“You’re so good, Yuuri. You’re good to me and good for me, and you have goals and aspirations and friends and family that love you. Once Yakov sees that you aren’t some placeholder in my life, once he sees that you’re real and what we have is real, maybe he’ll believe me.”

“I know how important they are to you, Viktor. I’ll meet them if that’s what you want. It’s only fair since you’ll be meeting my parents by this time next week.” 

“You don’t have to meet them if you don’t want to.”

“I do, I want to. I just wish it was on better terms. I don’t want to feel like I have to put on a show for them.” 

“You don’t, Yuuri. Just be yourself, and they’ll learn to love you as much as I do.” Viktor says and rubs Yuuri’s hands in his own. “I’m nervous too, I didn’t know if you’d ever meet them, let one it be so soon.”

“Well, I think it’s a positive thing either way. Get it out of the way, right? If they hate me, we never have to see each other again.” Yuuri says and Viktor laughs. 

“It won’t go that poorly, Yuuri.” 

“If you say so.” Yuuri smirks and Viktor leans in to kiss him. “Are we getting breakfast with them tomorrow, or what?” 

“We can, I’ll call Lilia in the morning to see what their plans are. We can go from there.” 

“Okay.” Yuuri says. 

“Okay.” Viktor replies in return. “I should go, let you rest.” Viktor says and begins to rise from the couch. Yuuri tightens his grip on his hand and pulls him back down to the couch. 

“Stay, please.” 

“But Makkachin—“ Viktor starts. 

“Makka will be fine, Viktor. She’s probably already sleeping.” 

“But Yuuri-“ 

“Vitya, I think you should stay. You’re vulnerable right now and your emotions are raw. Let me take care of you.” Yuuri says as he runs his thumb down Viktor’s tear stained cheeks. Viktor leans into the touch and lets out a long sigh. 

“You’re right. There’s nothing I want more than to snuggle up with you.” 

“Wanna watch a movie?” 

“Sure.” 

“Okay, pick one and I’ll find blankets and make us some tea.” Yuuri rises, kissing Viktor on the head as he walks away. 

When Yuuri comes back into his living room, Viktor has inserted Disney’s Mulan into his DVD player, and has curled up on the couch. 

“Good choice.” Yuuri says and hands a mug of tea to Viktor. 

“I’ve had the soundtrack stuck in my head for days.”

 

The two settle down into the couch, and as the movie comes to an end, Viktor has started to doze. He leans his head up to look at Yuuri. Yuuri feels the motion and looks down at his boyfriend. 

“Yes, Vitya?” 

“Thank you, Yuuri. For taking care of me. You’re the best.” 

“Anything for you, you know that.” 

“Mm, yes I do. I love you very much.” 

“I love you too, now let’s go to bed.” Yuuri says and kisses Viktor gently on the forehead before leading him to his bed, where he falls asleep as soon at he hits the pillow. 

It’s definitely been a hectic and challenging couple of days. But Yuuri is ready to take the next steps in their relationship. 

 

Meeting the parents. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill ;)  
> Come yell at me on tumblr about it if you want - @ivrigasked as it’s spelled here. I reply as that or captain-sass-pants. 
> 
> Edit 8/9: hey y’all, chapter 9 is written, it’s in the editing stages, so it’ll be up on Sunday (August 12th). Okay bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri meets the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last edit said it'd be out yesterday. I'm horrible, I know.  
> On Friday I fell horribly ill, so it put me out of commission over the weekend, sadly. 
> 
> But it's here! & it's short - but I didn't want to delve into the Japan trip just yet. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning, Viktor and Yuuri arrive at the restaurant where they’re planning to meet Yakov and Lilia. They’re early, and they’ve beat them, so the two decide to just have a seat on a bench outside and wait.

“Are you nervous?” Viktor leans in and asks Yuuri.

“I should be asking you that question.” Yuuri replies.

“I’m not nervous quite so much as I’m anxious. I’m not worried that they won’t like you, because I honestly don’t care about what Yakov thinks, because he doesn’t like anyone. I’m just anxious about how they’ll treat you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Russians have harsh opinions on homosexuality, not to mention that you’re Japanese. Lilia, being that she’s been involved with the arts for so long, has more of an open mind. I can’t say the same for Yakov.”

“Has he judged you for it in the past?”

“Never out loud, but I know how he feels on the subject. He’s a traditional man with traditional views.”

“I understand. But I’m not scared, Viktor. I’ve dealt with that kind of reaction before, specifically from my own family. This will be a walk in the park.” Yuuri shrugs and pats Viktor gently on the knee. “Don’t stress, everything will be fine.”

“Okay.” Viktor sighs.

Around 11:45, a taxi pulls up to the curb. The door opens and a tall, well-dressed woman with dark hair steps out, followed by a older, stockier gentleman with gray hair. Viktor shifts uncomfortably next to Yuuri before standing to greet the strangers. Yuuri stands too, remaining by Viktor’s side to show support.

“Lilia,” Viktor greets the woman, kissing her on both cheeks.

“Vitenka, you look well.” She replies, a thick accent decorating her words.

“Thank you.” Viktor smiles at her. Yuuri can see the affection between them and smiles as well.

“Yakov,” Viktor says to the older man.

“Viktor.” He greets him gruffly. Viktor shakes his hand firmly and then turns to Yuuri.

“This is Yuuri, my boyfriend.” He says, his voice unwavering, but Yuuri can feel the nerves radiating from him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Yuuri says and reaches out to shake their hands. Lilia beams and gives him a once over before taking him into a tight hug.

“A dancer, Vitenka? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t get that far, Lilia. How could you tell?”

“I can spot a ballerina from a mile away, my child.” Lilia says and laughs. “You have a beautiful figure, Yuuri. Who do you dance for?”

“The Los Angeles Ballet, madame. But I teach children in the off season.”

“Oh, that is very sweet.”

“Okay, okay, Lilia, stop fawning over the boy. I’m hungry.” Yakov grumbles, pulling his wife toward the restaurant. They walk slightly ahead of Viktor and Yuuri, and Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand as they walk inside.

“Off to a good start.” Viktor whispers into his ear. Yuuri says nothing but squeezes his hand.

The host shows them to a table quickly, which is a large booth towards the back of the restaurant. They all sit quickly and remain silent while they all look over the menu. The server comes and goes with their drink order, and eventually returns to take their food order before they speak again.

“So Yuuri, where did you grow up, why did you come to America?” Yakov asks, and it seems innocent enough.

“I grew up in a small town in Japan, called Hasetsu, near Kyushu. I moved to Michigan when I was as 18 to attend college. My roommate and best friend Phichit and I moved to LA shortly after we graduated when we got hired by the ballet. I’ve been here ever since.”

“Hmm, that’s an honest reason. Better than running away from home to escape your problems.”

“Yakov,” Lilia scolds. “We’ve already been through this. This lunch is to get to know Yuuri, not reprimand Viktor.” Yakov rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Yes, I know. I apologize.”

Viktor’s eyes widen at the words. “It’s fine, Yakov, thank you.”

“Yuuri,” Lilia starts, attempting to break the awkwardness. “Viktor told us you’ll be taking him to Japan next week, how exciting!”

“Have you been?” Yuuri replies.

“I have, a long time ago when I was a much younger woman. I’m sure it is much different now.” Lilia chuckles.

“I honestly couldn’t tell you, it’s been a long time since I’ve been there too.” Yuuri laughs sadly.

“How long will you be staying?”

“Just a week, but I’m very excited.” Yuuri tells her and smiles up at Viktor, who’s already looking at him.

“Me too.” Viktor says.

“Viktor, you’ve been to Japan with me before, yes?” Yakov adds.

“Yes, but I was...19? It’s certainly been a while.” Viktor responds.

“Well it’ll be good to go again, then. What are your plans?” Yakov asks them.

“My family owns a hot spring resort so I’m sure we’ll spend the first couple of days there recovering from the jet lag. ” Yuuri laughs and Viktor smiles.

“I’m going to make Yuuri drag me to all the tourist spots.”

“Sounds like that will be fun for you two.” Yakov says and Yuuri thinks he might see a semblance of a smile. Does Yakov really have something against Viktor being gay, or is it the fact that he just hadn’t found a person Yakov had approved of?

“I’m going to the restroom.” Viktor says suddenly, rising from the bench.

“I’m going for a smoke, then. You two chat amongst yourselves.” Yakov says to Yuuri and Lilia. 

Once they’re out of earshot, Lilia reaches across the table and takes Yuuri’s hand.

“Yuuri, pardon my forwardness, but you are lovely. And it looks like you make our Victor very happy. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him glow in such a way.” She smiles sadly. “So thank you.”

“I’m sorry, I appreciate that, but what are you thanking me for?” Yuuri stutters.

“For making him love life again. For bringing that sparkle back into his eyes. I was afraid for him when he first moved here, you know? I knew he had friends around him but Viktor always needed someone to hold onto. I was afraid that he would lose himself entirely if he spent too much time on his own. But it appears that is not the case. So thank you, Yuuri. I know you had no control, but I’m very thankful to you and the universe for bringing you into his life.”

“Thank you, Lilia. That means so much.”

“He really does love you, it’s written all over his face when he looks at you.”

“I love him too, very much.”

“Oh I know, darling. It’s very obvious.” Lilia smiles and gives Yuuri’s hand a squeeze before releasing him, right as Viktor returns.

“Talking about me?”

“Just so, darling.” Lilia smirks. 

“All good things I hope.” He says as he slides back into his seat next to Yuuri.

“Everything but, actually.” Yuuri jokes and Lilia lets out a small giggle.

“What?!” Viktor shrieks, pretending to be offended. “Teaming up against me now? That’s unfair, and low, even for you Yuuri.” Viktor pouts and Yuuri laughs again before nudging Viktor gently with his shoulder.

“I’m just kidding, you know.”

“Oh I know, love. You’d never do such a thing to me.” Viktor sighs.

The three continue the light hearted conversation and Yakov comes back eventually and joins them. They finish their lunch without another awkward pause or uncomfortable conversation, and by the end, Yuuri is pleased with how it went, and he no longer feels the tension coming from Viktor.

 

Together, they all head toward the door to leave the restaurant but as Yuuri and Lilia are chatting away about ballet, Yakov pulls Viktor back by his shoulder.

“Viktor,” he starts, grip firm on Viktor’s arm. “I have something I want to say to you.”

“Do you have to, Yakov? Lunch went so well, I don’t have the energy to be scolded.”

“It’s not how you think, Viktor. I just want to tell you that I’m—“ he pauses and swallows. “Happy for you. That boy, Yuuri, he makes you happy, yes?”

“Yes, Yakov, very much.”

“Then I am happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you, you know this. I don’t know if Lilia and I have ever seen you as bright as you are with him, and we’ve never seen you look at anyone the way you look at him. He is special, sharp, and driven, with a good head on his shoulders. We are very proud of you.” Yakov says. “I wasn’t sure if moving to America was going to benefit you, but I think you figured it out. I’m sorry for the hostility, Vitenka. I love you and I just want to see you succeed, I want nothing more than to see you enjoy your life.”

“Yakov, I don’t know what to say—“ Viktor stutters, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Think nothing of it, boy. Just know that there is no more pressure. And bring Yuuri with you when you visit us, da?”

“Da, thank you, Yakov.” Viktor says, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. Yakov isn’t much for hugs, but he squeezes Viktor’s shoulder and then releases him as Lilia peeks her head back into the restaurant.

“Dear, is there a problem?”

“There is no problem. We’re coming.” Yakov says to his wife. She nods at him and holds the door for Yakov and Viktor, and Yuuri is smiling and waiting by the curb. Viktor goes and takes Yuuri’s hand in his own and they look at each other, happy that Viktor’s family approves of them, and knowing that Yakov isn’t angry with him anymore.

Yakov and Lilia say their goodbyes, telling Viktor and Yuuri they need to come visit Russia as soon as possible. Lilia beams at Yuuri, telling him she expects an invitation to his next production, and then they find a taxi and drive away. Viktor sighs calmly and leans against his boyfriend.

“Ready to go home?” Yuuri asks, tugging on Viktor’s arm.

“Yes I am.” Viktor smiles. “I want nothing more than to spend the day in bed with my love.”

Yuuri laughs as he’s pulled towards Viktor’s car. “You know, we should really start thinking about things we need for the trip since we leave in less than a week.”

“Oh, I’m very much a last minute packer. I’ll probably leave it until Thursday night.” Viktor says and Yuuri frowns at him.

“That’s not smart, Viktor. It’s a long trip and an even longer flight.”

“Yuuri, it’s fine.” Viktor says, waving a hand. “Not my first rodeo. Not even my tenth. I have a very specific method and I stick to it.”

“You’re insane. What if you forget to bring enough underwear?”

“Then I won’t wear any.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri laughs into his hand. “You’re terrible.”

“You wound me.” Viktor smiles and reaches across the car for Yuuri’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

“But really, we should think about the flight, download some movies or something in case we don’t like the inflight selection. Go buy some snacks, comfy socks, ear plugs, you know.”

“Ear plugs?”

“For the snoring.”

“Who’s?”

“Yours.” Yuuri deadpans.

“Yuuri! I do not snore.” Viktor’s shrieks and Yuuri laughs at him again.

“I’m kidding Vitya. I like to have earplugs on flights so I don’t have to hear babies and the engines and things.” Yuuri explains, still grinning from ear to ear.

“That makes more sense. I’ve never been accused of snoring in my whole life.”

“I doubt that.” Yuuri scoffs. 

“You’re so mean to me, Yuuri.” 

“Oh, no. You know I love you very much, Vitya.” 

“I do, and I love you too my darling.” Viktor smiles and squeezes Yuuri’s hand where it lay resting on his lap. “Thank you for getting brunch with my family.” 

“They were really great, Viktor. I’m happy that I got to meet them, even if it was a surprise and under strange circumstances.” 

“Yakov approves.” Viktor says, his voice nearly a whisper. 

“Really?” Yuuri asks. Viktor nods slowly and frowns. 

“Yes, and it didn’t seem forced at all. It seems you utterly charmed them, Yuuri.”

“Oh, Viktor, I’m glad. I know you’ve been waiting to hear that for a long time.” 

“Yes, I have. I didn’t realize how much it wouldn’t have made a difference though.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I knew they would love you, but even if they didn’t, it wouldn’t have changed a thing.” 

“Well its a good thing I’m so likable, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, Yuuri, yes it is.” 

“So what do you say, no more surprises and craziness for the rest of the week?” 

“Couldn’t agree more.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time - JAPAN!
> 
> As always, please leave a comment if you've enjoyed, and a kudos if you haven't already, I LOVE the love! 
> 
> Also - come find me on tumblr @captain-sass-pants or @ivrigasked - I reply as both. 
> 
> See you next time! (Which will probably be next Monday/Tuesday since I’m going out of town this weekend. If I can churn it out sooner, I will! Find me on tumblr for updates)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri questions himself, Viktor faces reality, and the boys prepare for their flight to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me.   
> I’m going on a slight hiatus until the end of the semester because I really need to graduate.   
> I’ll still be working on the Japan chapters though, because I really want to get them out before this fic hits the year mark!  
> In the meantime, I’ll be active on tumblr @captain-sass-pants & @ivrigasked so you can come chat and yell at me to get my work done.   
> Okay, without further ado ~ please enjoy!

Yuuri’s rarely a subtle person. Yuuri’s rarely a calm person. Right now, he’s neither.    
  
“Yuuri, get up. Viktor is picking you up in less than 2 hours and you aren’t even finished packing, which is very unlike you.” Phichit remarks from the doorway and Yuuri groans from where he’s planted his face in his pillow.    


“I can’t-I think this trip is a bad idea.”    


“No, it’s not. You’re just having last minute jitters.”   


“I’m not going, call Viktor and tell him to go without me.”   


“Without you? To meet YOUR family?”   


“Ahhh-“     


“Exactly. God, if you’re this bad now I can’t imagine what you’ll be like on your wedding day.” Phichit rolls his eyes and Yuuri groans into his pillow again. “C’mon buddy, up and at em. You still need to pack your coat and your travel bag for the plane. It’s already all prepped Yuuri, you just have to pack it!”   


“Phichit, what if my family hates him? What if my family hates me?!” Yuuri asks, panic laced through his voice as he sits up and looks at his best friend.    


“I don’t think you have to worry about either of those things. The following things are fact: One! Your family loves you and will support anything that you choose to do. Two! Viktor loves you and will love you regardless of what your family thinks. Three! Your family is contractually obligated to love him because you love him, so there’s nothing to worry about.” Phichit explains. “You’re overthinking things like you always do. Once you’re on the plane, and Viktor is by your side, your nerves will settle. Just breathe, and don’t think negative thoughts.”   


“Do you know who you’re speaking to?”   


“Yes I do, very well as a matter of fact. And I know how in your head you get about stuff. So cut that shit out, take a deep breath, and live in the moment. Viktor wants to meet your family. He wants to see where you grew up. He wants to learn more about you and your culture- that’s more than anyone has wanted before. Nothing is scaring him off, not for a long time.”    


“Even when Mari gives him a nasty nickname? Even when my dad says it’s just a phase? Even when my mom tries to fatten him up?”   


“Especially when your mom tries to fatten him up.”    


“I’m just so scared, Phi. This is the biggest step I’ve ever taken in a relationship before.” Yuuri sighs. “Do you think we’re moving too fast?”   


“You’re both in the same page, right?” Phichit asks and Yuuri nods. “Then I don’t think love has a specific time frame. I think it moves at whatever pace it’s meant to for each person.”    


Yuuri lets out a long sigh and falls back into his pillows. “I just really don’t want to fuck things up with him. He’s so important to me, and I want my family to love him as much as I do. I want them to see what I see.”   


“They will, and even if they don’t, your happiness will be enough for them.”   


“Okay.”    


“It’ll all work out, you’ll see. Don’t stress over it now or you’ll psych yourself out.”   


“I know.”   


“Good.” Phichit says and pats him on the knee. 

“Are you gonna pack now?”   


“Yeah, yeah. I’ll pack now.” 

  
  
An hour later, Viktor rolls up outside Yuuri’s apartment and honks once to let him know he’s there.    


“The time has come, Yuuri!” Phichit yells from the living room to Yuuri who’s just zipping up his bags.    


“Okay, I’m coming!” Yuuri says and slings his backpack over his shoulder and walks into the main room.    


“Do you want help?” Phichit asks as he moves towards the door.    


“No, I got it. I don’t have that much. You do need to push me out the door and lock it behind me though because otherwise I might chicken out.”   


“Good call, come on,” Phichit says and starts to pull Yuuri out the door by his T-shirt. Yuuri laughs as he lets his friend pull him, dragging his luggage behind himself until they’re in the hallway.    


“Have so much fun, okay? And don’t worry about anything.”   


“Okay, I’ll do my best.”    


“That’s all we can hope for, bud. Just remember what I said and text me when you land, alright?”   


“Yeah, I will. Thanks for the pep talk earlier, Phi. I really needed that.”   


“You know I always come through on the pep talks!” Phichit laughs and pulls Yuuri into a hug.    


“Alright, alright.” Yuuri says after a moment. “I gotta go soon or we’re gonna hit nasty security lines.”   


“It’s LAX, you’re gonna hit nasty security lines anyway.”   


“Okay true. Okay, I’m leaving now. Bye!” Yuuri shouts as the elevator doors close and carry him down to the lobby, where Viktor is waiting patiently just outside the elevator doors to help Yuuri with his bags.    
  
“You look ruffled darling, are you okay?” Viktor asks, concerned.    


“Yes I’m fine, barely finished packing before you showed up.”   


“Really? What happened to being packed and ready a week in advance? I distinctly remember you scolding me last weekend about not being prepared...” Viktor smirks as Yuuri rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. They walk outside to where Viktor’s car is parked along the curb, and Viktor helps him load his bags into the trunk along with the others. All six of them.    


“Vitya...” Yuuri starts, alarmed at the volume of luggage now in Viktor’s trunk. “Why do you have so much luggage? What did you bring?”   


“I’m prepared for everything, Yuuri! All types of weather, all terrain, all possible situations where I might get wet or rip my shirt, casual and formal wear, with accessories to pair.”   


“Oh, no.”    


“What is it?”   


“I think you’re gonna find that you overpacked, love. Severely.”    


“What?”   


“We’re only there for 5 days, plus two days of traveling. I assume we’re mostly going to be walking around and taking in the sights so you should really only need casual stuff, maybe one dressier outfit for dinner one night. You have enough stuff here for a month.”   


“Well we have to get to the airport soon so I don’t know what you expect me to do with it all, we don’t have time to run back to my place.” Viktor whines, annoyance and confusion displayed clearly on his beautiful features.    


“I’m just trying to make this trip easier for you, Vitya. Do you want to go inside and repack really quick? I can help you?” Yuuri suggests.    


“Alright,” Viktor sighs. “I guess I should have let you pack for me after all.” 

Y uuri laughs as he helps Viktor bring his bags into his apartment. It’s not long before a very panicked Phichit comes barreling into the living room.    


“What happened?!”   


“Oh, nothing. Viktor just got overzealous and packed for an eternity. We’re downsizing really quick before we leave.” Yuuri explains, pointing to a sulking Viktor standing in the doorway.    


“I just wanted to be prepared, is that a crime?” Viktor shrieks, throwing his hands up in defeat.  Yuuri exchanges a look with Phichit and they begin the process of digging through Viktor’s bags, and setting stuff aside. 

 

Twenty minutes later, the process is complete and the boys are on their way to the airport. 

  
  
“I’m very excited to meet your family.” Viktor says as they turn onto the freeway. “I know I keep saying it, but I’ve never met someone’s family before. It’s a very new feeling, you know? All of this is.”   


“I’m excited too, Viktor. I’m interested to see how they’ll react to us showing up out of nowhere.” Yuuri laughs. “Surprise mom and dad! Here’s my new boyfriend, we’re in love!”    


“Maybe don’t lead with that.” Viktor replies, a goofy smile splitting across his face.    


“How could I not? Am I just supposed to leave you in the taxi while I let them know why I’m home for the first time in almost 6 years?” Yuuri asks, frowning at Viktor across the car.    


“It’s gonna be fun! I’m sure they’ll be as excited as we are, just with less preparation.” Viktor says and Yuuri immediately buries his face in his hands.    


“Oh my god, my mom will be so embarrassed that she didn’t have a room ready for us.”    


“They run an inn, Yuuri. They’ll have a room.”   


“You don’t know my mom. If she had warning she’d have the whole place decorated and the room spot cleaned.”    


“Well I’m glad we aren’t giving her notice then.”   


“Me too, I don’t want things to be different.”   


“Me either. I just want everybody to be together and happy.”   


“Well thank you, Viktor. That means a lot.” Yuuri smiles and relaxes slightly, comforted by the fact that Viktor is with him, on the same page, and excited about meeting his family.    
  


It takes awhile to get through parking and security, but almost an hour after leaving Yuuri’s apartment, the two are finally settled in seats by their terminal. Yuuri flops down and throws his bag into the chair next to him, while Viktor laughs and sits next to him.    


“Tired, darling?”   


“Not looking forward to our 16 hour flight.”   


“But at least we get to sleep.”    


“That’s true. I have a hard time sleeping on planes though. That’s why I download movies and bring video games and books and things.”   


“Oh? What do you have?” Viktor asks and a wicked grin spreads across Yuuri’s face.    


“I’m so glad you asked.” He says and pulls his backpack onto his lap. Viktor leans in curiously as Yuuri unzips the largest pocket, revealing a laptop, a Nintendo switch, two books, a deck of playing cards, and a notebook.    


“Wow you won’t be bored at all this flight, will you?”   


“I don’t intend to, no. So while you’re resting your pretty little head, I’ll be on my way to defeat Calamity Ganon...again.”   


“I have no idea what that means.” Viktor says, frowning at his boyfriend. Yuuri smiles again and laughs.    


“I could show you but I don’t think video games are really your thing.”   


“Not at all.”    


“I did download a few movies of each genre so we can watch whatever we’re in the mood for if you manage to stay awake.”    


“Alright, that sounds perfect to me, Yuuri.”   


“Great. For now, however. I’m not gonna waste the batteries, so I’m going to read. Did you bring something to entertain yourself?”   


“I brought a book - singular. I actually figured you’d have all our bases covered.”   


“Yeah, that was a good call.” Yuuri laughs and pulls one of the books from his bag. Viktor does the same, and the two settle into a comfortable silence as they both read independently.    
  
After about a half an hour, Yuuri hears a small commotion to their right, which causes him look up from his book to check it out. Across from them a few rows ahead, a young boy is jumping up and down excitedly and pointing towards them. Yuuri nudges Viktor with his elbow, and he grunts.    


“What is it?” He asks, eyes still not looking up from the page.   


“I think you’ve been recognized.” Yuuri shrugs. 

“That boy is pointing at us, and I can’t think of anything else it might be.”   


“Maybe. Without my hair I look completely different, though.”   


“That’s true, but a big fan would be able to spot you easy enough, don’t you think?”   


“I guess so. Should I say something?”   


“Maybe wait for him to approach you, you don’t want to scare him.” Yuuri says, as Viktor waves gently to the young boy. At the action, he stops jumping and puts a hand over his mouth. He then tugs on his mothers shirt and points at them again, before saying something they can’t hear.    


His mother frowns, but then looks over to where Viktor and Yuuri are sitting, and her eyes go wide with realization. She nods to the boy and slowly begins to walk him over. When they get close, he’s gripping his mother’s arm tightly.    


“Hi, I’m sorry to bother you. Are you Viktor Nikiforov?” She asks, her voice light and pretty.    


“The very same. And this is my boyfriend, Yuuri. It’s nice to meet you.”   


“You as well, it’s an honor. My name is Jane and this is my son, Anthony. He’s big into fashion, you know. Wants to be a designer when he gets older. And he’s actually a very big fan of yours in particular.”   


“Oh, is that so?” Viktor laughs. “Well I’m very happy to meet you then, Anthony.”    


“I wanted to grow my hair out pretty like yours.” Anthony says, his voice small and quiet.    


“Well I definitely think you should.” Viktor tells him.    


“But your hair isn’t long anymore.” Anthony asks, frowning.    


“No, I just cut it. But my Yuuri tells me I should grow it out again.”    


“I liked his long hair too.” Yuuri says to Anthony, tucking a strand of loose hair behind Viktor’s ear.    


“Where are you from? What got you interested in fashion?” Viktor asks Anthony.    


“We’re from New York, actually. I’m sure that answers the second question too.” Jane laughs, running a hand gently over Anthony’s head. “He loves dressing up, he wanted to wear a velvet suit on his first day of school this semester.”    


“That’s very chic, I was the same when I was your age, Anthony.”   


“We don’t see you in the magazines anymore, Viktor. We have to check your Instagram.” Anthony says, his eyes falling.    


“Yes, I-um,” Viktor hesitates. “I’ve taken a break from modeling since I moved to California.”   


“Are you going to go back?”   


“I’ve been thinking about it.”    


“Well I hope you do.” Anthony tells him.    


“Thank you, Anthony. That means the world to me. Until I decide, we’ll just have to settle growing our hair out together, yes?” Viktor says and Anthony’s face lights up significantly.    


“Okay!” He says cheerfully, his grin brightening the room. He reaches out for Viktor and viktor takes his hand.     


“Keep an eye on my instagram, okay?” Viktor says. “Even though it’s mostly pictures of Yuuri and my dog Makkachin, I’ll be sure to give you monthly updates.”    


“Okay, us too!”    


“Okay, buddy we should get ready to go our flight is boarding soon.” Jane says, patting Anthony gently on the shoulder. Anthony frowns but nods, and starts walking back towards their seats. “Thank you, Viktor. I really appreciate you talking with him. I’m sure he’ll never stop talking about this.”   


“It was all my pleasure, Jane! I adore that he’s so comfortable in his own skin. I really hope that never changes.”    


“Me too. Well thank you again, we have to get going.” Jane says as their flight number is called.    


“Travel safe!” Viktor calls out after her as she waves politely back at him and Yuuri as they board. Viktor leans back into his seat and lets out a quiet sigh.   


“Everything okay, Vitya?”   


“Yes, it’s just a bit of a reality check, you know? Despite everything, people still look up to me. They have no idea the kind of person I was behind the scenes, I still inspire them. Is it selfish of me to walk away from that?” Viktor asks and Yuuri is quiet for a moment before replying.    


“No, I don’t think so.” He says. “You stepped away from that world because you knew it was toxic for you and it was making you a bad person. Eventually, the stuff going on behind the scenes would have leaked into the real world and people would have started to notice. It only takes one bad publicity stunt to ruin a career.”    


“You’re right.” Viktor sighs. “I miss it sometimes, but it was really bad for me. I’m very lucky that my personal life never made it into tabloids. I know the entirety of the modeling world is waiting for me to come back, Yakov has made that clear enough, but I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready.”    


“It doesn’t have to be the same as it was if you do decide to go back into modeling. But there’s no pressure to return, either. You have time, and you have options. It’s your life, so you get to decide what you do with your time.” Yuuri says, taking Viktor’s hand in his own.    
Viktor smiles at Yuuri and leans in to kiss him on the cheek.    


“I know one thing for certain.” Viktor whispers.    


“What’s that?” Yuuri asks.    


“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Viktor says and rests his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Yuuri doesn’t respond, he doesn’t need to. They both know the feeling is mutual. Yuuri rests his heads against Viktor’s, takes a deep breath and mentally prepares himself for their 16 hour flight.    
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill! ~ See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys travel to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas?
> 
> I know, you don't have to say it, I'm horrible.   
> BUT! I finished my last semester! (For now)
> 
> Finally, finally, I was able to find time to sit down and write this goddang chapter. It's not the only one where they'll be in Japan, this is just the travel/meet the fambam chapter. 
> 
> Without any further ado, please enjoy!

The flight was long, and Viktor had attempted and failed many times to shut his eyes for the duration of it. Yuuri had slept peacefully beside him, leaving Viktor to entertain himself for upwards of 18 hours. Viktor had found himself many times just staring at his boyfriend, fondness and love spreading over his heart and through his veins. Viktor has spent most of his life chasing a love that never came, so he’s never been more grateful for Yuuri’s arrival. 

 

When the plane touched down at the Kyushu airport, Viktor nudged Yuuri until he opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. 

 

“We’re here already?” Yuuri mumbles lazily, opening his eyes and looking out the window onto the tarmac. 

“It was a long flight, Yuuri.” 

“And I slept most of it.” Yuuri sighs.  “I’ve never done that. I’m sorry Vitya, I’m sure you were bored.” 

“It’s okay, I had plenty to read and watch.” 

“Anything interesting?” 

“Only the finest.” Viktor says and tucks a stray hair behind Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri yawns and attempts to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

“We still have a train ride, and then a taxi before we reach my family’s inn.” 

“That’s okay, I’ll enjoy the sight-seeing even though it’s dark out, and it’s been awhile since you’ve been home. I’m sure some things have changed over the years.” 

“Probably,” Yuuri frowns.

“What’s the matter?” 

“It feels weird to be in Japan.” Yuuri shrugs. 

“We’ve had this conversation a dozen times, love. They’re your family.” 

“No,” Yuuri shakes his head. “That’s not it. I grew up here, I know this place like the back of my hand, but it doesn’t feel like home anymore. I feel foreign in my own country.” 

“That’s how I feel about Russia too. I think as we get older, home becomes wherever we settle down. For us right now, it’s California. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.” 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“Don’t think about it too much, darling. Let’s just focus on the positives.” Viktor says, before kissing Yuuri gently on the forehead then rising from his seat. They grab their bags and exit the plane in relative silence, both tired and stiff from the small plane seats. As they enter the airport, bright signs and lights attack Viktor’s vision, making him blink rapidly. 

“Wow, Japan is alarmingly vibrant.” 

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it. It’s a lot better once we leave the city.” Yuuri says, leading Viktor down the breezeway towards the exit. It’s late, about 8 pm Japan time, and they’re both already feeling the effects of jet lag. 

 

* * *

Once quietly settled into their seats on the train, Viktor senses Yuuri’s nerves rolling off his shoulders.

“Just breathe, love.” Viktor whispers quietly to his boyfriend. 

“I’m not nervous to see them really anymore.” Yuuri explains. “I’m nervous for them to meet you. Nervous excited. Mostly excited but also nervous.”

Viktor laughs at Yuuri’s rambling, finding everything he does increasingly more adorable and charming with every minute that passes. “I’m very excited to meet them. I also excited to try your mother's cooking.” 

“It’s so late, but I’m sure she’ll insist on making katsudon as soon as we get settled.”

“Can’t wait.” Viktor smiles, and Yuuri laughs, smiling back. 

“I’m sorry that we couldn’t bring Makkachin with us after all,” Yuuri apologizes. 

“Think nothing of it, Yuuri. She would have been overwhelming and I don’t want to impose on your family all at once. We’ll bring her next time.” 

“Next time,” Yuuri hums and settles down into Viktor’s shoulder. 

* * *

The train and cab ride go by swiftly, and soon the two young men find themselves standing outside the Katsuki family onsen. Alone. With their luggage.

“I can’t believe we’re here. Should I go in first? Should you? I should have called, oh my god.” Yuuri frantically starts to panic.  

“Yuuri, it’s fine. We should go in though, it’s chilly.” Viktor says, frowning. 

“Right, right. Okay.” Yuuri says, but doesn’t move.

“Yuuri,” Viktor nudges. “Just go inside.” 

“I can’t move.” 

“Here,” Viktor says, setting down his bags and taking Yuuri’s from his hands as well, placing them beside his own. “Let’s go in together.” 

“My dad will be at the front desk. He’ll be right there as we walk in.” 

“That’s okay, we’ll be fine.” Viktor says quietly and begins to tug Yuuri towards the front door. 

He pushes it open slowly and it squeaks loudly on old hinges, but moves easily and a bell dings faintly above the door. A warm voice rings out from the desk next to the door, and an older man smiles at Viktor behind small frames. 

“Welcome!” He says. Viktor grins, assuming that this man is Yuuri’s father, and his heart warms. 

“Hello!” Viktor greets brightly. Yuuri freezes behind him. 

“Room for one?” Toshiya asks, beginning to type away on the old model computer. 

“Actually, no!” Viktor says and pulls Yuuri gently into the room. The man behind the desk gasps, and shouts something in Japanese unfamiliar to Viktor, but it makes Yuuri’s shoulders collapse with a sigh and a smile. 

“Otousan,” Yuuri sighs, relieved. 

“Yuuri!” He shouts, and grips the counter in disbelief. “You’re finally home! And with a tall foreign man!” His father says, winding his way around the counter and enveloping Yuuri in a hug. 

“This is Viktor, dad. My boyfriend.” Yuuri says when he’s released. 

“Ah, I see! I see! Welcome home, Vicchan!” Toshiya says, and then wraps Viktor in a hug of his own. Viktor smiles, surprised, and returns the hug. 

“Your mother is in the kitchen, Mari is cleaning. Go find them, but your mother may have a heart attack when she sees you! I’ll finish up my work for the night and meet you all in the dining room for food once you get settled in.

“Okay, we’re going.” Yuuri laughs and tugs Viktor’s hand towards the open doorway on the other side of the room. 

“Okaasan?” Yuuri calls out, and they hear a loud, metallic crash as if a pot had been dropped. Then, they hear light but quick footsteps until a small woman enters the room, shouting in Japanese. 

“Yuuri!” She screams, then runs up and pulls her much taller son into another hug. “It’s been six years! You’re here!” 

“Yeah, mama. I finally made it home.”

“Who this?!” Hiroko asks, looking up at Viktor behind her dirty glasses. 

“Mama, this is my boyfriend, Viktor.” 

“Viktor? Boyfriend? Phichit told me Viktor was friend from work! He lied!” 

“Are you mad?” Yuuri asks, his smile faltering. 

“No! Very surprised! Very happy my Yuuri is home and he has brought a very handsome tall man with him.” Hiroko smiles, placing a hand on each of their cheeks. Her eyes suddenly go wide with realization before she shouts, “We don’t have a room ready!” She shrieks and darts out of the room. “Mari!” 

Yuuri and Viktor laugh as Yuuri’s mother runs down the hallway in search of Yuuri’s sister. 

“I like them so far. They seem to like the fact that I’m tall.” Vikor chuckles.  

“They’re ecstatic about you, I’m kind of surprised.” Yuuri replies quietly. 

“Why, do you think people normally don’t like me?” 

“No, that’s not it at all.” Yuuri laughs. “But you’re not Japanese. I don’t know why I expected them to be upset by that, but I’m pleasantly surprised nonetheless.” 

“Good,” Viktor smiles and pulls Yuuri into his arms. “Your dad welcomed us very warmly.” 

“I know, that was unusual. But I suppose maybe Phi was right, maybe he’s lightened up a little bit about it.” 

“That’s optimistic, Yuuri.” 

“I’m happy, okay?” Yuuri laughs and looks up at Viktor, who plants a kiss on his mouth. 

“Me, too.” Viktor sighs. “But very, very tired.” 

“Same. They should have a room ready soon, and then we can go to sleep as soon as mom overstuffs us.” 

“Perfect.” Viktor laughs and kisses Yuuri again as Mari strides quietly into the room. 

“Little brother,” Mari says, startling them. “Rooms ready.” She says, before turning on her heel and retreating back down the hallway, presumably returning to her task. 

“She seems nice.” Viktor frowns. 

“She is, but she’s very dry. She’ll warm up, I promise.” 

“I’m not worried about it, love. I’m very much looking forward to charming the pants off of them.” 

“Ew.” Yuuri laughs and pulls Viktor down the hallway towards the rooms. 

They quickly find Yuuri’s mom standing outside a suite, and Yuuri frowns. 

“Mama, this room is too big for us.” 

“Nonsense, my son is home for the first time in years. He gets special treatment.” 

“Well then we’ll pay you for it.” 

“No! Absolutely not, Yuuri. You’re a guest now. Plus your bedroom is storage now, too full to clean out.” 

“Okay, mama. Thank you.” 

“Get settled, your father brought in your bags. Come down and get food when you’re done before you sleep.” 

“Okay, mama.” Yuuri smiles and sighs again, exasperated by his mother’s...mothering. She pats him lightly on the cheek before shuffling off again down the hallway. 

 

The two enter the quiet room and find their luggage stacked neatly in the corner, and as Viktor makes his way over to unpack, he hears the sound of a body hitting a mattress. 

“My love?” Viktor calls out, not looking up from his task. 

“I’m emotionally drained.” Yuuri says, his voice muffled by the blankets. 

“Oh, darling. I know seeing family after a long time is difficult, and I know that you’ve been stressing about it for a long time. But we made it through the greetings and everybody seems happy! So it’s all good. It can only go up from here.” Viktor reassures him. 

“I imagine this is how you felt after seeing Yakov and Lilia last week.” Yuuri says, rolling over and watching Viktor remove their clothes from their bags and hanging them in the closet. 

“Similarly, sure. But yours is tenfold probably.” Viktor says. 

“No, my family has never given me stress, aside from my dad and his minor homophobia.”

“Maybe you’ll get the chance to talk to him about that while we’re here. Clear the air, settle things. I’m sure you’ll both feel a lot better after that. He might have a lot he wants to talk to you about.” Viktor says, coming to sit by Yuuri on the bed. 

“I hope so, I want a better relationship with him.” Yuuri admits, sighing. 

“It’s something you’ll both have to work towards, but I definitely think it’s possible. He seemed overjoyed to see you.” 

“Yeah, I’m happy to see him too. I’m happy to see them all, but I need a long...ass...nap.” Yuuri says, rolling over and smooshing his face into Viktor’s thigh. Viktor cards his fingers through Yuuri’s hair absently, looking around the room. 

The walls are wood, but different than the floors, and the doors are paper and sliding, like a typical Japanese home. There’s a large bed of which they’re sitting on, as well as a small desk and a couch adjacent. The light coming from the two lamps is a soft yellow, and is making Viktor more tired by the minute. 

“Should we go see what your mom has whipped up for us?”

“Yeah, probably.” Yuuri sighs, opening his eyes and looking up at Viktor. 

“What is it?” 

“I can’t believe you’re here. I can’t believe I’m here, with you, in Japan. It feels surreal. Maybe it’s the jet lag talking but I always dreamed of the day I’d bring someone home with me. I didn’t really think it would take me 25 years, but it’s finally happening.” 

“Oh, Yuuri. I’m very happy to be here with you, this is very important to me.” 

“I love you, Viktor.” 

“I love you more.” Viktor says and brings one of Yuuri’s hands up to his mouth. As if on cue, their stomachs rumble and they look at each other for a split second before bursting into tired giggles. 

“Food, and then maybe a quick post-flight soak before bed?” Yuuri suggests, sitting up and flattening the wrinkles in his t-shirt. 

“Nothing would make me happier.” Viktor replies. 

 

Downstairs, Yuuri’s mother presented to them what some cultures might consider a feast. Viktor’s hungry eyes danced over the buns, katsu, steamed rice, steamed vegetables, dumplings, and the blazing kettle of green tea as he sat down next to Yuuri at the table, across from Yuuri’s father.  

“Mama, this is too much, how are we going to eat all this?” Yuuri exclaims. 

“Hush, Yuuri. Easily between the four of us. We’ve been busy all day, we had a busy week and lots of guests in town. We’re hungry too.” 

“Is Mari coming to join us?” Yuuri asks, and Viktor too wonders about his sister’s absence. 

“No, but she said she’d be here for breakfast tomorrow. Speaking of which, do you want me to wake you up in the morning? Can’t have you sleeping the day away because of jet lag.” Hiroko laughs. 

“Maybe, actually. Thank you.” Yuuri replies and starts piling food onto his plate. Viktor frowns, confused by the table etiquette. 

“Ah...Yuuri?” 

“Yeah?” Yuuri glances over to Viktor, then down to his empty plate. “Ohhhhh.” Yuuri smiles, taking Viktor’s empty plate and does the same, mirroring the food selection to his own; a little bit of everything. “Here, enjoy.” He says as he hands it back to him. Viktor licks his lips and starts to dig in. It’s delicious. 

“Have you been to Japan before, Viktor?” Toshiya asks. 

“Very briefly once when I was young. I hardly even remember it.” 

“That’s a shame. We have some of the best food in the world, but maybe I’m biased.” Toshiya says and it makes Hiroko and Yuuri laugh. 

“Dad says that mom is the best chef in the world.” Yuuri explains and it makes Viktor smile. 

“It’s true, I’ll stand by that statement until I die.” 

“Oh, stop.” Hiroko blushes and nudges Toshiya with her elbow. 

“All of the skills I have I learned from her.” Yuuri says, smiling fondly at his mother. Viktor can see in his face how much Yuuri missed his family, and how well he slots comfortably back in with them. It’s like he never left. Suddenly, Viktor feels like an intruder in someone else’s home. It sends a shiver down his spine, which causes Yuuri to look over at him. 

“Vitya?” He asks quietly, while his parents bicker lovingly at each other. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing to fret over, darling.”

“Do you not like the food?” Yuuri asks. 

“No, it’s very good. Too good, probably the best food I’ve ever had.” 

“Just wait until you have breakfast,” Hiroko chimes, winking. Viktor then decides he loves Yuuri’s mother, and the sick feeling from earlier fades away. 

“So, boys, tell us. How did you meet?” Hiroko asks, grinning at them. Blushing, Yuuri looks over to Viktor. 

“I saw Yuuri at open mic night a few months ago and asked him out on a date right after that.” Viktor explains, gazing at Yuuri’s warm smile. 

“What? Months ago? Yuuri! Why have you not told us you’ve been seeing someone for that long? We talk to you every week!” Hiroko squeals. 

“Mm--” Yuuri grunts with a full mouth. “I’m sorry, mama. I didn’t know how to bring it up.” 

“So you surprise us and bring him with you to Japan instead?” Toshiya laughs. 

“I guess?” Yuuri shrugs, blushing harder. 

“Oh, stop, we’re just teasing. We’ve very happy to have you and Viktor home, Yuu-chan.” Hiroko tells them. 

“I’m really sorry it took me so long to make it back.”

“Don’t worry about it, dear.” Hiroko says, waving her hand. “We know you’ve been very busy.” 

“Viktor’s the one that convinced me to come, actually. And I was happy to bring him because I wanted you to meet him.” 

“We’re very happy you did that then, Vicchan. Thank you for bringing our Yuuri back to us.” 

“The pleasure is all mine, thank you for being so welcoming.” 

“It’s quite literally what we do.” Toshiya jokes, and it makes Viktor smile. Viktor watches as the Katsuki’s fall into a rapid Japanese/english conversation, most of which Viktor is unable to understand. Viktor makes a point to study Yuuri’s father for any off signs, but comes up short. Could he really have been so harsh on Yuuri as a teenager? He doesn’t strike Viktor as the type. 

 

After a while, as the food begins to diminish, so does their residual energy. Yuuri has begun to lean against Viktor, and Viktor leans right back. 

“Tired?” Hiroko asks and she begins to clear their dishes. 

“Extremely.” Viktor replies. 

“No soak for you, I can’t have you falling asleep in the water. Straight to bed, right now for you both.” Hiroko says, ushering the boys up and out of the room. 

They lazily walk down the hallway together, Viktor’s arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and Yuuri’s arm around Viktor’s waist. 

Viktor slides the door open for the them, and then shuts it quietly behind them as Yuuri starts to undress. 

“I want to sleep for eighteen hundred years.” Yuuri says, shucking his t-shirt and flinging it onto the couch. 

Viktor frowns at Yuuri, taking off his own shirt and folding it neatly into his suitcase for later laundering. “Then let’s get some rest, love.” 

“Eighteen hundred years worth?” 

“Maybe eight hours, instead.” Viktor laughs and pulls back the covers. Yuuri joins him from the other side, and they collectively let out a long, weary sigh. The bed feels good against Viktor’s sore back and shoulders. He leans over and shuts off the lamp, just as Yuuri does the same. When they lay back down, Yuuri sneaks his way up onto Viktor’s chest, where his head finds a comfortable spot. 

“Sleep well, my love.” 

“I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“I can’t wait, Yuuri. I can’t wait to see your home in the daylight.” Viktor says, but Yuuri’s faint snores could already be heard. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH as always, for reading. 
> 
> You know the drill, also come yell at me if you want. @captain-sass-pants on tumblr. 
> 
> See ya next time, and happy holidays!


End file.
